Animais
by Moorish
Summary: Porque o James parece um animal às vezes.
1. Porco

**Oi,**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic,**

**Não me culpem se ela for muito ruim.**

**A maioria dos capítulos é narrado pela Lily e eu imagino que ela esteja no sétimo ano, ou por aí.**

**É uma coleção de... Eu não sei como se chama, mas os capítulos são curtinhos mesmo.**

**Espero que gostem.**

Capítulo 1 – Porco

Ver garotos comendo geralmente não é uma visão das mais bonitas. Eles comem muito e o mais rápido possível, e mesmo que eles tentem sempre ficam sujos, ou então a mesa.

Quando eles não fazem guerra de comida.

Mas os Marotos até que comiam direitinho, tirando o Peter, claro.

Hoje o prato principal do jantar é costela de boi.

Todo mundo sabe que costela fica mais gostosa quando se come com as mãos. Não existe nenhum estudo comprovando, mas todo mundo sabe.

Maldita hora que os elfos decidiram fazer costela. TODOS do salão estavam comendo com as mãos, até as garotas, até a Alice. Aquela garota que você olha e pensa que ela nunca conseguiria ser grossa com alguém, suja de molho de carne até o nariz.

Umas garotas da Corvinal estão olhando para o James. E ele percebeu. Limpou a boca com as costas da mão e deu aquele sorrisinho metido, típico.

A pior parte é que ele fica bonito até com a cara suja de molho.

Até com as mãos melecadas de carne.

Até com aquele cabelo ridiculamente bagunçado e os óculos de armação redonda.

Eu ficaria com cara de retardada se usasse aquilo.

Ops, ele tá me encarando. Acho que ele percebeu que eu estava olhando pra ele.

E agora ele sorri que nem um débil-mental. Sabe, aquele sorriso que cobre metade da cara e dura meia hora.

Melhor me concentrar no meu macarrão.

Vocês achavam mesmo que eu ia comer como eles?


	2. Gato

Capítulo 2 – Gato

Ouvi uma agitação perto do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Abaixei o livro que estava lendo e espichei o pescoço.

Não podia ser outra guerra de comida, ainda nem era perto da hora do jantar!

Vejo James e Sirius entrando na Sala Comunal, estavam voltando do treino de quadribol.

O barulho deveria ser do fã-clube dos dois.

James era apanhador e Sirius batedor e, segundo os mesmos, os melhores do século.

Volto a ler meu livro.

Sinto o sofá afundar um pouco. Os dois marotos devem ter sentado para conversar com a Lene. Amiga traíra.

Meu livro é arrancado das minhas mãos.

- Você e o Aluado com essa mania idiota... – Bufou Sirius. Fechei a cara, mas sabia que não ia conseguir o livro de volta tão cedo. Não tenho autoridade suficiente para obrigar Sirius devolver meu livro e, com o tamanho dele, muito menos tomá-lo.

E qual é a desses apelidos? Aluado?

James estava sentado na poltrona a minha frente. Já tinha tirado os sapatos.

A camisa estava grudada no corpo por causa da chuva lá fora. Contornando todos os músculos do tórax e do abdômen.

Os cabelos encharcados conseguiam estar ainda mais bagunçado do que normalmente.

Algumas gotas persistentes saiam do cabelo e contornavam os traços do rosto.

Ele tinha tirado os óculos para secar na camisa, o que não adiantou muito já que estava molhada, mas deixou os olhos castanhos e brilhantes a mostra.

Desistiu de usar a camisa e levantou um pouco a calca para limpar os óculos. Umas garotas suspiraram atrás de mim quando sua canela bem-definida apareceu.

Simplesmente não pude deixar de pensar do quanto ele estava gato.

O dedo forte de Sirius afunda minhas costelas.

- Se quiser olhar um pouco mais ruiva, pode pedir que eu tenho certeza que o Pontas deixa.

Corei até último fio de cabelo. Maldição de ruiva.

Soltei um murmúrio que na minha cabeça deveria soar como um tchau.

Subi para o meu dormitório e me joguei na cama.

Com certeza James estava com um sorriso de rasgar a cara.

Seria bom se ele rasgasse a cara.

Pra deixar de ser tão bonito.

**Oi,**

**Eu não sei quantos capítulos vai ter,**

**Enquanto tiver inspiração eu vou postar.**


	3. Urso

Capítulo 3 – Urso

Alice sempre chama o namorado de urso, ou ursão, quando acha que ninguém está ouvindo.

O que já rendeu muitas risadas.

Existe um jogo que uma pessoa fala uma palavra e a outra diz a primeira coisa que vem a cabeça.

Eu tenho medo de jogar esses jogos.

Já pensou se alguém fala urso?

Alice provavelmente falaria Frank Longbotton.

Mas eu me lembro do ursinho de pelúcia que eu tinha quando criança. Era marrom-claro na barriga e azul no resto do corpo.

Seu nome era Teddy. Típico não?

Dormia abraçada com ele toda noite. Ele era quem me protegia e me esquentava de noite.

O ridículo da história é que eu o tenho até hoje.

Tão bem escondido que nenhum elfo doméstico de Hogwarts nunca conseguiu encontrar.

De baixo da minha cama do dormitório.

Não é um esconderijo muito secreto, mas desde que encontraram uma aranha gigante de baixo da cama da Lene ninguém mais olha em baixo da cama dos outros.

E só o tirava de lá quando me sentia sozinha, ou em uma noite de tempestade.

Ninguém até hoje no castelo descobriu sobre ele, ou se descobriu não usou isso para rir da minha cara.

Outro dia eu tive um sonho que me lembrou do Teddy.

Um sonho normal.

Eu, Orlando Bloom sem camisa e uma praia deserta.

Quando um vento bate, o Orlando some, mas de repente eu me sinto mais quente, protegida, aquecida, confortável.

Senti-me abraçada por todos esses sentimentos, era praticamente assim que eu ficava com o Teddy.

Uma meia hora depois eu acordei. Eu estava no Salão Comunal, mais exatamente em uma das poltronas em frente da lareira.

Mas havia uma coisa que não estava ali quando eu dormi.

James Potter.

Ele não parecia estar ali há tanto tempo, cochilava de leve.

Mas eu até que estava convivendo bem com ele nos últimos dias. Ele já não me pedia para sair tantas vezes, apesar de Sirius continuar o chamando de veadinho apaixonado.

E ele sempre responder que é cervo. E eu nunca entendo. Garotos.

Mas o problema é que ele estava na mesma poltrona que eu.

Me abraçando pelas costas.

Do jeito que eu ficava no seu colo.

Isso definitivamente não é legal.

Dei um grito do tipo "POTTER!" e saí de cima dele.

Ele acordou assustado, mas nem conseguiu falar nada, subi direto para os dormitórios.

E tive um sonho em que James aparecia vestido de... Teddy?

Vai saber...

**Oi,**

**Espero que dê pra entender o porquê dela sentir toda protegida e tal.**

**Como é a minha primeira fic,**

**Fiquei maravilhada com as reviews.**

**:D**

**Já escrevi até o nono capítulo,**

**Mas aceito sugestões de animais para capítulos futuros.**


	4. Urso 2

Capítulo 4 -

POV JAMES

Sobre o capítulo _Urso._

Trovões e relâmpagos inundavam o céu totalmente escuro.

Todos no dormitório dormiam profundamente, eu era o único acordado.

Provavelmente, o único no castelo inteiro.

Para todos, James Potter era o capitão do time de quadribol, ou um dos maiores acumuladores de detenções na história de Hogwarts, talvez o garoto que pegou um terço da população da escola, ou o cara popular que corria atrás de Lílian Evans.

Tratavam-me como a pessoa mais corajosa do castelo.

Não que eu não gostasse.

Era engraçado ver as garotas suspirarem quando eu passava, achava isso o máximo.

Até há pouco tempo.

Até o dia em que Lily me disse por que ela me odiava.

No quinto ano.

Ela disse que era porque ela estava cansada das minhas brincadeiras, porque eu era muito arrogante e por causa das minhas atitudes estúpidas, do tipo ficar com todas as garotas acima do quarto ano por alguns dias e largá-las.

Aí eu decidi que precisava mudar, só não sei se ela percebeu.

Talvez sim. Ela pelo menos começou a me chamar de James.

Menos quando ela fica brava. Aí ela chama todo mundo pelo sobrenome.

Não é porque as pessoas te tratam como corajoso que você não tem medos.

Todo mundo tem.

Até James Potter.

Ele tem medo de perder Lily, desde que descobriu que realmente gostava dela.

E de tempestades.

Quem diria.

Por que estou referindo a mim mesmo na terceira pessoa?

Sai debaixo das cobertas. Desci as escadas com o objetivo de me esquentar na lareira.

Quando vejo uma sombra em uma das poltronas.

A sombra era a garota com quem eu sonhava quando dormia, e pensava enquanto estava acordado.

A única garota que conseguia me deixar triste.

A única que também me fazia feliz de verdade.

Pena que ela não sabe disso.

Vendo-a encolhida na poltrona, não resisti.

Peguei-a no colo, alto o suficiente para sentar na poltrona e coloca-la em cima de mim.

Ela instantaneamente se acomodou no meu peito.

Sua pele era macia e seu perfume de lírios bagunçava os pensamentos coerentes da minha cabeça.

Adormeci em poucos segundos.

Não lembro se sonhei, mas sei que, com Lily nos meus braços, não precisava de sonhos para dormir feliz.

Acordei com um grito agudo de "POTTER!".

Antes que meu cérebro processasse qualquer coisa, ela correu para o dormitório feminino.

Depois só lembro-me de ir para a minha cama sonolento e desabar lá.

Ainda podia senti o perfume de lírios.

**Esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos.**

**Sei lá,**

**É meio fofinho.**

**Sobre respostas das reviews, para ser sincera, eu nunca leio, acho que é mais pra quem a deixou.**

**Como agora eu sei como é receber uma...**

**Respostas:**

**Taciana: Concordo totalmente com você, que bom que você achou fofinho, mas eu acho que esse é bem mais, não?**

**Zix Black: Nem são, brigada :D Já li a sua fic "Garota Irresistível", muito boa, tem outras fics que parecem legais, mas eu tô com pouco tempo pra ler, um dia ainda arranjo.**

**Lizzie K. Black: Minha (quase) xará, pensei que ninguém ia ler o perfil, brigada, deve postar os capítulos sempre nos sábados ou domingos. Suas fics parecem ótimas, dom de Elis/zas? Brincadeira, acho que não posso dizer que escrevo bem, mas um dia ainda arranjo tempo pra lê-las.**

**Mila Pink: Own, que fofo, você comentou todos os capítulos! Adorei. Os capítulos 6 e 7 são sobre cachorro, é são dois mesmo, quando eu postar o 6 você entende, já tinha pensado em fazer do cavalo, mas peixe dificulta um pouco né? (:**

**Kah Reche: Minha maior vontade é postar, mas perde um pouco da graça se for tudo de uma vez não? Vou postar um capítulo por semana, juro. Obrigada pela sugestão, provavelmente vai ter um capítulo sobre leão, se não me engano é o 12. Suas fics de Twilight parecem ótimas! **

**Luly ST. James: Já leu meu perfil, pois é, dizem que eu escrevo melhor sobre comédias... Ótima sugestão, nunca tinha pensado em fazer um capítulo com girafa, vou tentar. (: Obrigada pelos elogios.**


	5. Lobo

Capítulo 5 – Lobo

Todos os setimanistas da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam nos jardins.

Mesmo com o frio.

Mesmo com toda a neve.

Aliás, a neve era a principal causa de estarmos todos ali.

Uma guerra de neve gigantesca acontecia ali.

Garotasxgarotos.

O que era um pouco injusto, considerando que eles têm praticamente todos os membros dos times de quadribol.

Em cada um dos lados opostos do campo de batalha 2 muros de neve foram construídos.

A partir de uns 5 minutos de jogo, os participantes começaram a se aventurar no meio do campo.

Até o momento eu estava fielmente protegida atrás de um monte de neve.

Fiz um buraquinho na altura dos olhos para observar o jogo.

Vi Marlene ser acertada sem dó por uma bola de neve na barriga.

Logo depois Alice foi acudi-la.

Lembrei-me que deveria prestar atenção nos adversários, não queria ser soterrada na neve de surpresa.

Agora apenas os covardes estavam atrás dos muros.

O que me inclui.

Perto do bosque, vi 2 figuras contornando o campo.

Pelo menos alguém era esperto.

As 2 figuras se revelaram James e Sirius.

Bem que eu senti falta dos 2 no meio do pessoal.

Se eles estivessem participando ativamente da batalha alguém já estaria gritando por socorro de baixo de uma montanha de neve.

E Sirius estaria no meio do campo gritando: A harpa é uma asa que toca.

Ou qualquer outra besteira.

Subitamente, os 2 correram para o centro.

Puxa, como eles são rápidos!

James principalmente.

Ele estava vestido com uma calca de moletom cinza, camisa branca, casaco em degradê, do cinza até o branco.

Ele pulava montes de neve e desviava de bolas com facilidade.

E ainda conseguia pegar um pouco de neve sem diminuir a velocidade.

E montava a bola nas mãos enquanto corria.

- AAAH! – gritei quando um peso caiu em cima de mim, me derrubando –

Olhei para trás e descobri que Sirius Black tinha jogado todo seu "corpinho" de batedor em cima das minhas costas.

E ele não parava de rir.

- Sai de cima de mim Sirius! – eu juro que tentei empurrá-lo –

- Posso saber com o que a senhorita estava distraída?

Droga, por que o Sirius insistia em fazer perguntas que eu não quero responder?

Quando eu ia dizer alguma coisa relativamente inteligente como o bom e velho "Não é da sua conta".

Uma imagem apareceu na minha mente.

Não sei de onde veio.

Acho que nem preciso saber.

Era um lobo selvagem.

Pelo cinza e barriga branca.

Com os olhos brilhando e a língua para fora.

Tão fofo que dava vontade de abraçar.

E um pouco bobo.

De repente, ele usava ridículos óculos redondos e tinha os pelos muito mais bagunçados.

Então eu soube o que responder.

- A senhorita não vai me dizer? – ele perguntou novamente –

- Observando os lobos...

**Não gostei muito desse capítulo,**

**Acho que ficou meio desconecto.**

**Não sei.**

**Já perceberam que os capítulos vão ficando cada vez maiores?**

**Acho que isso é bom,**

**Não?**


	6. Cachorro

Capítulo 6 – Cachorro (no bom sentido)

História da magia é a matéria mais entediante de todos os tempos.

Eu sei que não devia pensar assim.

Já que pelo jeito eu sou a "monitora-chefe certinha".

E eu até conseguia ficar acordada até o terceiro ano.

Prestava atenção o suficiente para ouvir a matéria nos quartos e quintos anos.

Até me preocupava em copiar a matéria do Remus no sexto.

Mas 7 anos ouvindo um fantasma falando do passado ninguém aguenta.

Aliás, quem é o doido que deixa um fantasma lecionar?

Dumbledore, claro, quem mais?

Se um esquilo fosse o professor essa aula eu entenderia mais coisa, juro.

E as pessoas não dormiriam na aula.

Talvez as garotas cochichassem sobre como ele é fofo.

Nunca ouvi ninguém comentar nada sobre o Prof. Binns.

Para passar o tempo nessa aula, a maioria das pessoas tira o atraso do sono.

Algumas jogam jogo-da-velha com o vizinho.

Outras passam bilhetes e soltam risinhos, como se ninguém notasse.

Uma minoria lança feitiços nos companheiros.

Essa era uma aula em que Grifinória e Sonserina tinham juntas.

Os marotos adoravam mexer com os sonserinos.

Olhei o grande relógio através do professor/fantasma.

Acho que ele tinha o colocado naquele lugar para ter a ilusão de que os alunos olhavam para ele.

A ilusão se desfaz quando alguns retardados começam a usar os dedos para ajudar a contar as horas.

Faltavam apenas 10 minutos para a aula acabar.

PUF.

Uma explosão acontece no lado sonserino da sala.

Snape vestia um traje completo de ballet, sapatos de salto agulha, cabelo rosa-marca-texto, uma tiara de cristais cheia de purpurina e tinha um esquilo no ombro.

Esquilo?

No fundo da sala, 4 garotos gargalhavam descaradamente.

Sirius ainda empunhava a varinha.

- Senhor Black, detenção às 8 horas da manhã nesse sábado.

- Não é justo professor, também participei - falou James. Logo os outros 2 garotos aderiram a detenção –

- Não acredito que estou dando detenção a um monitor-chefe...

Enquanto o professor resmungava desolado sobre Remus, pensei sobre quantas vezes aquela situação já tinha se repetido.

Claro que apenas Sirius tinha lançado o feitiço.

Mas James sempre estava junto dos amigos.

Junto nas furadas.

Protegia-os, mesmo eles estando errados.

Mesmo que ele faça inimigos.

Por isso um maroto nunca ia a uma detenção sozinho.

Talvez por isso eles fossem tão unidos.

TRIIIM.

O grande relógio anunciou o fim da aula.

James tentava convencer o esquilo a fazer alguma coisa.

Como se ele fosse entender.

Enquanto andava no corredor, senti um peso leve em cima da cabeça.

Sacudi freneticamente a cabeça e um esquilo caiu/pulou do meu lado.

Levei as mãos ao cabelo.

Estava tão bagunçado que parecia que ele havia tentado fazer um ninho ali.

Espera, esquilos não fazem ninhos.

No batente da porta, James fracassava miseravelmente em segurar os risos.

Então esse era o plano maligno dele?

Me deixar tão descabelada que nenhum outro garoto me chamaria para sair?

Comecei a pentear desesperadamente o cabelo com os dedos.

Notei um pequeno objeto.

Uma bolinha de papel.

Com um coração desenhado.

S2

**Não encham,**

**Eu sei que o final ficou meio nonsense.**

**E sei também que as imitações da explosão e do relógio foram ridículas.**

**(:**

**Minha definição de cachorro é de companheiro, fiel, essas coisas.**

**Espero que tenha dado para perceber.**

**Já vou avisando que o próximo capítulo não vai ser TÃO fofinho...**

**Podem continuar mandando sugestões de animais para capítulos futuros.**

**Respostas as reviews não são em todos os capítulos ok?**

**Mas aí estão elas.**

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Mila Pink: Por que suas reviews são sempre as primeiras? :D Não que eu esteja reclamando. Obrigada por ser tão fiel a fic. Amo seus comentários, que bom que você está gostando.**

**Zix Black: Vi o seu ultimo capitulo e adoreeei. Ainda tem muitos capítulos fofinhos pela frente, menos, talvez, o próximo.**

**Taciana: Sabe que outro dia eu percebi que você foi a primeira pessoa que comentou a minha fic? Eu sei, como eu não me liguei nisso antes? Obrigada meeesmo. Já vi que você ama o Sirius né? Ele não tem tanta participação nessa fic, quando ele aparece geralmente é para fazer graça. Mas não é por isso que todos amam ele?**

**Alice Dreamer: Que bom que você gostou. Vai ter muuuuito mais. Já escrevi até o 11 e pretendo fazer mais (:**

**Luly ST. James: Haha brigada. ****Mas eu ainda acho moorish meio mongol, ainda mais por causa da história toda pra encontrar ele. Como avisei ali em cima, o capítulo 7 não é tão fofo assim...**

**SweetLily2801: Ownnn... Obrigada. UHASHAUHS foi meio podre mesmo, mas eu ri muito. Eu até queria fazer um zoológico inteiro, mas fica meio difícil com alguns tipos de animais né?**


	7. Cachorro 2

Capítulo 7 – Cachorro (no mau sentido)

Entrei no Salão principal para tomar o café da manhã.

Qual é a primeira pessoa que eu vejo?

James Potter.

Ótimo jeito de começar o dia.

- Bom dia ruivinha.

- Potter, - falei com a maior calma que consegui reunir – Eu não me chamo ruiva, lírio, ruivinha, amor, amore, foguinho, gata, linda, cenoura, gatinha ou Joanne. Se você não aprende meu sobrenome pelo menos me chama de Lílian.

- Claro. – ele deu um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes brancos e alinhados – Quer ir a Hogsmeat comigo, Lily-amor-da-minha-vida?

- Eu te deixo me chamar pelo nome ao invés do sobrenome uma vez na vida e você joga tudo no lixo assim? – já estava histérica – Eu não vou sair com você. Faz tempo que eu não grito com você desse jeito, mas você tem que estragar né?

Não me preocupei muito com a reação dele, depois de 3 anos ouvindo meus gritos ele já deveria estar acostumado.

Sentei na mesa da Grifinória e minhas amigas começaram imediatamente a falar que eu não devia ser tão grossa com ele, e que ele tinha ficado triste, coisas assim.

Remus sentou do meu lado.

- Acho que você pegou pesado dessa vez...

Depois de 300 pessoas falarem a mesma coisa, me dei por vencida e resolvi pedir desculpas a ele.

Mas ele já tinha sumido do Salão Principal.

Saí pelos corredores com o objetivo de achá-lo custe o que custasse.

Quando já tinha revirado tudo até o terceiro andar, tinha outro objetivo.

Voltar para a cozinha e tomar um pouco de água.

Foi quando eu entrei no corredor da sala de poções.

E achei James.

Não sozinho.

Ele se esfregava com uma lufa ruiva.

Safado.

Idiota.

Cínico.

Não sei de onde surgiu, mas tive uma vontade doida de estapear a garota.

E esganar o James.

Peguei um pergaminho na mochila e uma pena.

Risquei um pouco o papel.

Passei do lado do casalzinho.

Eles ainda não tinham me visto.

Dei uma rasteira na ruiva.

Joguei o pergaminho no chão.

Engraçado como eu realmente ia te pedir desculpas.

Com amor, Lily.

**Pequeno né?**

**Eu sei.**

**Pior capítulo de toda a fic?**

**Sim.**

**Não se preocupem, o próximo é melhor.**

**Vou postar na quarta provavelmente.**

**Mas tem o Bônus aí em baixo.**

**Não poderia deixar o James sem se redimir.**

**Aproveitem.**

BÔNUS

- Por que raios você fez isso então? – falou Sirius –

James abriu a boca, mas Sirius o cortou.

- Não, nem diga. Já sei o que você vai falar, "foi para esquecer a Lily". – ele disse com a voz enjoada -

James abaixou a cabeça e remexeu o pergaminho que a ruiva havia jogado no chão nas mãos.

- Ela ia me pedir desculpas, Sirius.

- Você sabe que agora _você _é que vai ter que fazer isso. – Sirius andava inquieto pelo dormitório –

James suspirou.

- Me deixa vê se entendi a meleca que você fez hoje. Chamou-a de ruivinha, e quando ela te deixou chama-la de Lilian você a chama de Lily, ao mesmo tempo em que diz que ela é o amor da sua vida, minutos antes de se agarrar com uma lufa ruiva no corredor, e fica depressivo por causa de um pedaço de pergaminho que ela deixou cair no chão, depois de deixar a outra garota com galo roxo na testa.

- É, mas quando você fala parece bem pior.


	8. Coruja

Capítulo 8 – Coruja

Desde o primeiro ano achei James inteligente.

Apenas não vou admitir.

Tenho uma reputação.

E apenas serviria para deixá-lo mais arrogante.

Li uma vez em um livro que a pessoa que é realmente inteligente não precisa provar para ninguém, nem ficar se achando por aí.

Tenho que admitir que ele se acha por muitas coisas.

Mas eu nunca o vi se gabando porque tirou a nota mais alta da classe.

Ou porque conseguiu realizar um feitiço antes de todo mundo.

Ou puxando o saco do professor.

Talvez ele seja esse tipo de pessoa inteligente.

Não do tipo estudioso.

Ou responsável.

Quero dizer, ele sempre tira notas boas nas provas, sem parar para estudar um segundo.

Consegue responder as perguntas feitas de repentes por professores nas aulas.

Eu nunca o vi lendo um livro, mas sabe tudo sobre os maiores clássicos do mundo bruxo, e até alguns contos trouxas.

Vem de família bruxa, mas sabe a função de compasso. Remus nem sonha com isso!

Passa o tempo livre todo treinando quadribol ou me irritando, mas arranja tempo para copiar todos os deveres de alguém.

Eu não sei como ele não enlouquece tendo tanta coisa para fazer.

Nas últimas aulas de DCAT estávamos aprendendo sobre Animagia.

E eu não estava entendendo quase nada.

Marlene ficou bem assustada quando eu contei isso para ela. E depois me recomendou falar com a professora da matéria.

Segui o seu conselho.

Sabe o que a professora disse?

Para pedir ajuda ao James.

Ao James!

Tentei arranjar outra pessoa para me ajudar, mas ela foi irredutível.

Disse que ele era seu melhor aluno e que era o mais recomendado para me ajudar, já que eu não hipnotizava na sua presença que nem outras garotas fariam no meu lugar.

Então, lá eu estava na Sala Precisa tendo aulas com James.

O garoto sabia mesmo sobre Animagia.

No final, eu já conseguia entender tudo e ele nem tinha tentado nada.

Acabamos a aula e fomos conversando para a Sala Comunal.

Mal passamos pelo quadro da mulher gorda e Sirius já falou.

- Posso saber onde os pombinhos estavam?

- Na Sala Precisa, James estava me ensinando umas coisas. – deixei escapar, só depois fui perceber o que tinha dito –

- Hum... O que você anda ensinando para ela a tarde inteira James? Danadinho. – disse Sirius –

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Como você pode saber quanto tempo ficamos juntos, Almofadinhas, se hoje você foi a um encontro com aquela Corvinal morena? Qual é o nome dela mesmo? – falou James –

A última pergunta pareceu acertá-lo em cheio. Abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas voltou a fechá-la.

James realmente é inteligente.

**Curtinho né?**

**Mas é pra compensar o anterior.**

**Obrigada a Mila Pink, que foi a única que deixou review do último capítulo.**


	9. Leão

Capítulo 11 – Leão

É tão necessário assim?

É uma lei?

Uma regra?

Provavelmente não, leis ou regras não existem para James Potter.

Tanto que ele riscou-as do minidicionário bruxo do Remus.

E fez o mesmo com o da sala de história da magia.

Então qual é a explicação?

Por que ele sorri o tempo todo?

_Como _ele faz isso?

Ninguém pode ser feliz 24 horas por dia.

É impossível.

Não o conheço tão bem. Mas ele sempre está lá, radiante.

Em 7 anos eu só o vi triste uma vez.

Semana passada.

Naquela quinta-feira ele faltou todas as aulas de manhã, não foi almoçar no Salão Principal e cancelou os treinos de quadribol.

Na hora do jantar, dei uma desculpa qualquer as minhas amigas, esperei a Sala Comunal ficar vazia e subi para o dormitório masculino.

Lá estava ele, deitado na cama e olhando vidrado para o teto. Seu pomo voava insistentemente ao redor de sua cabeça, mas ele parecia nem perceber.

Não sei o que estava pensando, mas tenho certeza que ele não estava admirando as fissuras do telhado.

- James? – perguntei meio receosa –

- Não.

Vi que ele não queria conversar.

- Ok, eu vou sair...

- Lily? – ele perguntou quando eu já estava girando a maçaneta – Fica.

Caminhei lentamente e sentei do seu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei cautelosa –

Ele indicou um jornal em cima do criado-mudo com a cabeça.

Peguei-o e dei uma olhada na matéria principal. Era basicamente uma lista de mortos no último ataque de Voldemort.

- Eu sei, eu li hoje de manh... – parei de falar quando vi o sobrenome Potter no jornal – Sã-são os seus pais?

Ele não respondeu, nem precisava.

Cheguei mais perto e o abracei de leve.

Ele era mais forte do que eu pensava.

Se isso tivesse acontecido comigo eu já estaria chorando o mundo.

Encostei as costas na cabeceira da cama e coloquei sua cabeça no meu colo.

Comecei a acariciar seus cabelos bagunçados.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos assim.

Mas deve ter sido bastante.

Ouvimos um barulho da porta sendo aberta.

James imediatamente levantou a cabeça.

Seu cabelo formava uma "aura" de quase 10 centímetros envolta do rosto.

Tentei inutilmente disfarçar os risos.

- E eu achando que os comentários maliciosos eram apenas imaginação fértil das pessoas... – disse Sirius apoiado no batente da porta –

- O-o que? –só eu consigo gaguejar nas horas importantes –

- Me mandaram aqui para avisar o Pontas que ele não pode usar a desculpa que está deprimido para abusar da Lily.

- Mas nós não estamos fazendo nada!

- Como explica o estado do meu amigo e a sua cara quando eu entrei sabidona? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha –

Olhei para James. O cabelo dele parecia mais uma juba.

Dava a entender que alguém tinha ficado com a mão muito tempo ali.

E eu fiz isso. Mas não com os propósitos que o Sirius acha.

- Mas-mas eu, nós, não-não. – terminei minha incrível frase com uma cara de mongol –

- Sei, sei...

- Vá encher o saco de outro Almofadinhas. – falou James –

- Tá, vou começar a espalhar o que vi aqui para o castelo inteiro.

- Sirius... – nem adianta Lily, ele já foi embora –

De longe se ouviu uma voz gritando – Adivinha o que eles estão fazendo lá em cima gente!

James fechou a porta com um aceno da varinha, eu bati minha testa contra a parede.

- Não se preocupa Lily, ele não vai falar nada muito ruim. – ele disse sem muita convicção –

Bye bye cargo de monitora-chefe.

**OBS: Não é como se o Sirius não ligasse pra morte dos pais do amigo ok? Ele só queria animar o melhor amigo.**

**Para mim,**

**Leões são radiantes, fortes e corajosos.**

**Sem contar a juba.**

**Esse era originalmente o capítulo 11, mas como eu não queria deixar vocês esperando e adiantei mesmo.**

**Respostas a reviews no próximo capítulo porque eu não tive tempo de colocar nesse.**


	10. Leão 2

Capítulo 10 – Leão 2

Amos Digorry é hipnotizante.

Acho que sei mais ou menos o que as garotas sentem quando chegam perto do James.

Estávamos nos jardins, perto do lago e em baixo de uma árvore.

Ele falava alguma coisa sobre Quadribol, ou talvez seja sobre ornitorrincos.

Não é como se eu estivesse prestando atenção mesmo.

Apenas murmurava uns "Uhum" ou "Sério?" nas horas certas.

Acho que era convincente.

Ele pelo menos não parecia desconfiar de nada.

Depois ele me perguntou algo sobre a Finta de Wronski.

Vasculhei minha cabeça atrás de alguma coisa sobre Quadribol.

- É muito perigosa não é? – ele concordou com a cabeça – Apenas apanhadores podem realizar?

Com esse pequeno incentivo, ele recomeçou a falar.

Seus lábios carnudos se moviam lentamente enquanto ele falava, seus cabelos loiros ondulavam levemente com o vento, os olhos fitavam o horizonte, sonhadores. De vez em quando, um sorriso divertido despontava em seu rosto.

Ele falou alguma coisa sobre flores e tocou na minha bochecha.

Sorri largamente.

Um vulto preto passou do meu lado.

No próximo segundo, Amos estava caído a alguns metros e James estava parado na minha frente.

Levantei-me mais rápido do que normalmente faria.

- Qual o seu problema? – me dirigi a James –

- Qual o problema _dele_? – ele respondeu –

- Você não se enxerga? Acaba de derrubar o garoto no chão sem motivo nenhum!

- _Sem motivo_? – ele falou numa voz meio esganada – Ele estava te _tocando_! A minha garota! Isso é quase abuso!

Meus olhos se arregalaram_ muito_. Ele realmente tinha que distorcer tanto as coisas?

- Você ouviu a desculpa que deu? Ele tocou minha _bochecha_! E desde quando eu sou a sua garota? Não lembro quando fui rebaixada a tanto.

- O que tem de errado com você? – Amos já tinha se levantado –

- Não se mete. – James falou, seco –

- E você não se mete na minha vida James. Quem te deu esse direito?

Senti meu rosto molhado.

Odeio chorar.

Odeio parecer frágil.

- Lily eu...

- Só não faca isso de novo ok?

Amos me abraçou pelo lado e saímos juntos para o Salão Principal.

Sentamos em uma mesa vazia.

Ele até tentou me consolar.

Mas o seu abraço não era tão confortável.

Suas palavras não conseguiam me acalmar.

Como se aquele era o lugar errado para eu estar.

Agradeci-o e saí andando.

Pensei em ir para a Sala Comunal, mas não queria encontrar todo mundo.

Dirigi-me para a Torre de Astronomia.

Sentei no chão frio de mármore e fiquei olhando pela janela.

O céu ia ficando escuro e a lua e as estrelas foram aparecendo.

Ouvi o click da porta abrindo.

Eu sabia que era o James.

Não me preocupei em secar as lágrimas ou tirar o cabelo do rosto.

Ele entrou silenciosamente e sentou do meu lado.

- Lily eu só queria pedir...

- Não fale desculpas. – eu interrompi –

- O que? – ele falou confuso –

- Depois que inventaram a palavra desculpa ficou muito mais fácil magoar as pessoas.

- Ah, certo. Ahn... Almofadinhas me deu isso. – ele me estendeu um papel – É basicamente um pedido de desculpas cheio de enrolação e meloso que ele diz funcionar com todas as garotas. Eu peguei o bilhete para ele ficar feliz, mas eu sei se eu quiser que isso dê certo eu tenho que ser sincero. E eu realmente quero que isso dê certo.

- Eu sei que o erro foi totalmente meu, e se eu pudesse eu inventaria uma máquina do tempo só para mudar o que eu fiz. Eu até pedi um vira-tempo emprestado para a Minerva, mas ele disse que eu sou irresponsável demais para tocar em um. Eu vou fazer de tudo para que isso não aconteça novamente.

- Na verdade, eu já pedi para o Almofadinhas me segurar se eu sair de controle, e se eu me soltar eu lhe dei permissão para me azarar. E se você quiser, eu danço valsa com o Dumbledore com salto alto só para você me perdoar.

- É uma oferta tentadora... Mas eu já te perdoei. Eu sempre acabo te perdoando não é? – eu disse -

Seus olhos brilharam tanto que por um momento eu pensei que ele estava chorando.

Mas era um brilho de felicidade.

Tenho quase certeza que ele seria capaz de fazer a dancinha da vitória na frente de um bando de centauros raivosos ou então dançar a Macarena de baixo d'água.

- Obrigado Lily! – ele me deu um abraço de urso – Eu trouxe isso caso você não me perdoasse. – ele estendeu alguma coisa em papel laminado depois de me soltar –

- Estava planejando me comprar com chocolate?

- Foi uma ideia ruim? – ele perguntou lentamente –

Revirei os olhos e arranquei a barra de suas mãos.

- Está com sorte que eu não como nada desde o almoço...

**Pergunta Importante: **

**Querem um POV James desse capítulo?**

**Resposta as reviews (não necessariamente só do último capítulo):**

**Clara Casali: Esse capítulo foi baseado na sua ideia. Valeu (:**

**A: Hum... Nome misterioso. Um capítulo novo por semana, geralmente nos domingos ou segundas.**

**Mila Pink: Obrigada por ser tão fiel. Suas reviews sempre me animam. Foi a única que deixou um comentário do capítulo 7 (:**

**Luly ST. James: Eu também não recusava não, mas fazer o que, é a Lily. Em deixado muitas reviews ^^.**

**Zix Black: Uma das minhas leitoras mais fiéis. ^^**

**Natalia: Brigada. Já tenho um capítulo que vai sobre cavalo, mas eu já tenho outros capítulos prontos para postar antes.**

**Barbarella Giorgion: Own, eu que tô me derretendo aqui. Obrigada.**

**Amanda: Esse foi um dos capítulos q eu mais gostei de fazer, no começo era todo diferente, era tipo um flashback para o primeiro ano deles, mas ai eu desisti e fiz daquele jeito. O Sirius é mesmo malicioso, mas isso que deixou o capítulo divertido, não?**

**Flah': Leitora nova! \O Brigada.**

**Brbara: Eu também tenho muita preguiça hehe. Obrigada.**

**Regina Wassally: (: Valeu. Eu posto os capítulos geralmente uma vez por semana.**

**Helena Malfoy: O James sofre né? Mas é bom que a Lily fica sentida ^^.**

**Deny: Obrigada ^^. Não se precisa de muitas palavras para deixar alguém feliz.**


	11. Leão 3

Capítulo 11 – Leão 3

POV James

Amos Digorry é um idiota.

Babaca, se você preferir.

O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

Eu sou mais bonito, pergunte a qualquer garota no corredor.

Sou melhor jogador, ganhei todas as Copas de Quadribol que joguei, enquanto o máximo que ele conseguiu foi o terceiro lugar.

Sou provavelmente mais desejável, recebo mais convites à Hogsmeat no Dia dos Namorados.

Consigo comer mais tortas de abóbora em um minuto do que ele, venci o torneio de lavada.

A única coisa que ele fez que eu não fiz foi se tornar monitor.

Mas Aluado também é monitor, nem por isso o meu lírio se arrasta aos seus pés.

Parece que o Digorry tem algum poder sobre ela.

Ela poliria seus sapatos se ele pedisse.

Ai de mim se eu pedisse para ela me passar a travessa de pão.

O que me resta é assistir os dois passeando pelos jardins.

E sentados em baixo de uma árvore.

É obvio que ela não está ouvindo uma palavra do que ele diz.

Ela pode não gostar de nada que _eu _falo, mas pelo menos meio que presta atenção.

Nem se for para me dar um pontapé na canela no final das minhas palavras.

A cada minuto os dois se aproximavam cada vez mais.

Já teria ido lá acabar com a festa do imbecil há muito tempo, mas tinhas prometido ao Remus que me comportaria.

Até que ele tocou o rosto dela.

Esqueci a promessa.

Esqueci do orgulho, das consequências, da razão e do bom-senso.

Senti o sangue esquentar e correr mais rápido pelas veias.

Ignorei a mão do Remus que tentava segurar meu pulso.

Ignorei os gritos de Sirius que diziam que eu havia esquecido a varinha.

Ignorei a moita a minha frente, que quase me fez cair quando a pulei em velocidade.

Tudo dos meus lados viraram um grande borrão verde e azul.

A única coisa em foco era o casal em baixo da árvore.

Desviei da minha ruiva atingi o tórax do "alvo" com a maior força que encontrei.

- Qual o seu problema? – Lily me perguntou depois de levantada –

- Qual o problema_ dele_? – respondi indignado –

- Você não se enxerga? Acaba de derrubar o garoto no chão sem motivo nenhum!

- _Sem motivo_? – minha voz já estava alterada – Ele estava te tocando! A minha garota! Isso é quase abuso!

- Você ouviu a desculpa que deu? Ele tocou minha _bochecha_! E desde quando eu sou a sua garota? Não lembro quando fui rebaixada a tanto. – ela rebateu -

- O que tem de errado com você? – o bocó havia se levantado e tentava dar uma de corajoso –

Juro que seria a pessoa mais feliz da Inglaterra se eu o derrubasse novamente.

Dessa vez com um soco naquele nariz de riquinho.

- Não se mete. – eu falei, seco -

- E você não se mete na minha vida James. Quem te deu esse direito? – olhei para ela –

Suas bochechas estavam molhadas.

Seu nariz estava vermelho.

Grossas lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos.

De algum jeito, aquilo doeu mais em mim do que nela.

Era horrível vê-la tão triste assim.

E ainda saber que é por minha culpa.

Era como se uma pedra enorme tivesse sido jogada nas minhas costas como punição.

Acho que as pessoas geralmente chamam isso de remorso.

E culpa.

- Lily eu... – tentei falar –

- Só não faça isso de novo ok? – ela disse com a voz embargada –

Digorry passou do meu lado batendo o ombro no meu propositalmente.

Foi como se a pedra mudasse de posição e ficasse ainda mais difícil de suportar, se isso ainda fosse possível.

Era como se ele tivesse dito: "Olha o que você fez idiota".

E era verdade.

-/-

- Eu preciso falar com ela. Eu preciso que ela me perdoe. – eu resmungava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do dormitório masculino –

- Cara, para com isso, já tá me deixando tonto. – reclamou Almofadinhas deitado em sua cama –

- Você não tá entendendo seu vira-lata pulguento, eu a fiz _chorar_!

- Pontas, dezenas de garotas choram por você nos banheiros femininos toda semana. – Falou Aluado –

- Mas ela é a Lily! – gritei inconformado –

- Então vai se desculpar. – disse Almofadinhas enterrando a cabeça nos travesseiros –

- É a _Lily. _Ela não vai acreditar em mim.

Almofadinhas levantou a cabeça, suspirou e puxou um papel do bolso.

- Sempre funciona. – disse e me entregou, voltando logo para a cama –

Olhei superficialmente para as letras rabiscadas no pergaminho.

Estava escrito basicamente assim:

_Peça desculpas._

_Beije-a._

_Diga que a ama. Elas sempre acreditam._

- Isso nunca vai dar certo. – falei indo devolver o papel -

_Pegue o bilhete, mas seja sincero com ela_. – Aluado sibilou –

- A gente se vê no jantar. – disse –

- Leva isso aqui só para garantir – ouvi a voz do Rabicho enquanto fechava a porta, e uma barra de chocolate foi jogada em mim –

-/-

Abri a porta da Torre de Astronomia o mais silenciosamente possível, mesmo assim, um _click _ecoou pelo cômodo.

Já sabia que ela estaria lá antes mesmo de olhar o Mapa dos Marotos.

Sentei-me do seu lado.

Tinha decidido ser sincero.

- Lily eu só queria pedir...

- Não fale desculpas. – ela me interrompeu –

- O que? – falei confuso –

- Depois que inventaram a palavra desculpa ficou muito mais fácil magoar as pessoas.

- Ah, certo. Ahn... Almofadinhas me deu isso. – estendi o pedaço de pergaminho – É basicamente um pedido de desculpas cheio de enrolação e meloso que ele diz funcionar com todas as garotas. Eu peguei o bilhete para ele ficar feliz, mas eu sei se eu quiser que isso dê certo eu tenho que ser sincero. E eu realmente quero que isso dê certo.

- Eu sei que o erro foi totalmente meu, e se eu pudesse eu inventaria uma máquina do tempo só para mudar o que eu fiz. Eu até pedi um vira-tempo emprestado para a Minerva, mas ele disse que eu sou irresponsável demais para tocar em um. Eu vou fazer de tudo para que isso não aconteça novamente.

- Na verdade, eu já pedi para o Almofadinhas me segurar se eu sair de controle, e se eu me soltar eu lhe dei permissão para me azarar. E se você quiser, eu danço valsa com o Dumbledore com salto alto só para você me perdoar.

- É uma oferta tentadora... Mas eu já te perdoei. Eu sempre acabo te perdoando não é? – ela disse –

Não acreditei que ela tinha me perdoado, estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para que isso acontecesse.

- Obrigado Lily! – eu a abraçei – Eu trouxe isso caso você não me perdoasse. – entreguei o chocolate para ela –

- Estava planejando me comprar com chocolate? – ela perguntou -

- Foi uma ideia ruim? – eu disse lentamente -

Ela revirou os olhos e tomou a barra das minhas mãos.

- Está com sorte que eu não como nada desde o almoço...

Talvez não era porque ela estava com fome...

Mas eu realmente estava com sorte.

**Atrasada, atrasada, atrasada.**

**É.**

**Fiquei atolada com os feriados e nenhuma inspiração chegava.**

**Perdão.**

**Espero que o capítulo tenha compensado, é tristinho, mas eu tentei caprichar.**


	12. Girafa

Capítulo 12– Girafa

Encarei detalhadamente meu reflexo no espelho.

Meu cabelo molhado escorria pelas costas molhando suavemente a blusa do uniforme e meus olhos verdes se destacavam na pele muito branca.

De algum jeito, sempre que eu fico com frio minha pele parecia mudar de tom. Ela passa do branquinho saudável para o pálido cor-de-neve.

Tinha o seu lado bom, tenho que admitir que meus olhos ficam mais bonitos assim.

Mas também tinha seu lado ruim, não eram apenas meus olhos que se destacavam.

_Elas._

Elas cobriam na parte superior das bochechas e um pouco no nariz.

Há quem diga que elas dão ar angelical ao meu rosto.

Em minha opinião, não servem para nada.

_Sardas_, quem precisa delas?

Suspirei e coloquei a mochila nos ombros enquanto ia em direção à escada.

Teria que me acostumar com elas.

Quando eu era pequena e ficava emburrada por causa das delas, minha mãe me dizia que todo mundo tinha pelo menos um defeitinho, e que eu deveria agradecer por ter um "defeito" tão pequeno que pode ser confundido com uma qualidade.

Nunca consegui vê-lo dessa forma.

Mas como minha mãe sempre está irritantemente certa, parei pelo menos de reclamar verbalmente.

Decidi esperar as meninas para o café-da-manhã e sentei em uma das poltronas.

Comecei a reparar em cada uma das pessoas presentes na Sala Comunal.

Todos tinham pelo menos um defeito, seja ele físico ou psicológico.

Mas acho que também é uma questão de opinião.

James, por exemplo, vive dizendo que ama minhas sardas.

Não sei se posso contar com a opinião dele.

Ele ama qualquer coisa em mim.

É só falar que ele aparece.

- Oi ruiva. – ele falou e deu um sorriso que era considerado por muitas melhor do que de Amos Digorry –

- Oi James. – Por causa do sorriso, esqueci-me de brigar com ele por causa do apelido. – O que faz acordado há essa hora?

Antes de ele responder, já tinha uma ideia de qual resposta ele daria dessa vez.

_Opção 1 - _Destino.

_Opção 2 -_ Que a minha alma chama pela a dele.

_Opção 3 - _Que ele tinha sonhado que eu havia acordado cedo e que se ele também levantasse cedo só por mim eu iria me apaixonar loucamente por ele.

- Fiquei mais tempo do que o horário estabelecido pelo Aluado no chuveiro e como castigo eles me expulsaram do quarto. – ele respondeu –

- Remus fez um horário para as pessoas usarem o banheiro? – perguntei rindo –

- É. – ele pareceu meio sem-graça – Almofadinhas não ficou exatamente feliz quando eu usei 2 minutos do banho precioso dele.

Ri mais um pouco.

- Bem... Acho que todo mundo vai demorar a descer... O que acha de irmos comer logo? – perguntei –

- Por mim tudo bem.

Saímos pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda falando sobre coisas inúteis em geral.

Ficamos em silêncio na maior parte do tempo enquanto comíamos.

Vi meu reflexo na colher de gelatina.

Voltei a pensar novamente no meu defeito.

Encarei James por alguns minutos.

Ele também _tem_ que ter um defeito não é?

Como ainda estava cedo, fomos para os jardins depois de acabar de comer.

Me desliguei da conversa por algum tempo e observei-o a procura de alguma imperfeição.

Devo ter levado bastante tempo, mas tirando a miopia, o egocentrismo, a carência de atenção e o trauma por conviver com o Sirius por 7 anos ele é perfeito.

Isso nem pode ser considerado defeitos.

Não chega nem perto dos meus.

Por algum motivo, comecei a reparar em seu colar.

Era como uma daquelas plaquinhas do exército trouxa que em certa época todo garoto tinha uma.

Então achei seu defeito.

Ele tem o pescoço longo demais.

Não tão desproporcional.

Não chega a transformá-lo em uma aberração.

Tanto que eu nunca tinha percebido, acredito que as outras pessoas também não.

Apenas é... Um pouco maior do que a média.

- Posso saber por que você não está ouvindo uma palavra do que eu digo? – ele perguntou com um meio-sorriso –

- Eu... – corei por ser pega tão facilmente desatenta – Eu só lembrei que meu pai costumava a dizer que quando você gosta mesmo de alguém você sabe todos os podres e defeitos dela, e mesmo assim a ama. E eu descobri que... Não entendi a metade do que ele disse na época.

**É, eu não estou morta, não ainda se vocês forem piedosos e não me matarem por ter atrasado tanto.**

**Eu viajei e isso atrasou bastante as coisas, e pra melhorar eu não conseguia falar com a minha amiga que lê todos os textos antes de eu postar aqui.**

**Espero que o capítulo tenha compensado.**

**Uma notícia boa é que tive muitas ideias para fics novas e já comecei a escrever.**

**Minhas aulas começaram e quanto mais entediada eu fico, mais eu escrevo.**

**Espero que possa postar logo.**

**Esse capítulo foi de uma sugestão lá no comecinho da fic da Luly St. James. Obrigada.**

**Então... Propaganda é um saco, mas quem for fã de Percy Jackson, só queria avisar que tenho uma fic lá.**

**Respostas as reviews no próximo capítulo.**

**Tenho recebido menos do que antes...**

**Os capítulos têm ficado piores?**

**Sejam honestos, mesmo.**

**Por que eu posso totalmente tentar melhorar.**


	13. Tigre

Capítulo 13 – Tigre

Estava fazendo a ronda com Remus, e James, como sempre, estava no meu encalço, quando vimos Severus azarando um primeiranista.

Não era um _Crucio_, mas também não era um _Confundo._

Como monitora-chefe, lhe dei uma detenção.

James pareceu se irritar mais do que eu com a situação.

Ele sacou a varinha, eu automaticamente coloquei a mão em seu braço e disse para ele parar.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda. – falou Snape –

Involuntariamente lembrei-me do quinto ano.

De repente só vi James voando em seu pescoço.

Os dois caíram no chão trocando murros e socos.

O primeiranista aproveitou para correr.

Congelei.

Eu não conseguia me mover.

A briga estava realmente feia, não conseguia mais ver quem era quem.

Aí eu vi o sangue.

Snape tinha um corte feio nos lábios e seu nariz sangrava muito.

Ouvi um _Protego _ser lançado.

Os dois garotos foram separados imediatamente e lançados para lados opostos, batendo na parede.

Snape deslizou pelo chão inconsciente.

James já estava levantando e indo em sua direção.

- James... – eu disse –

Ele continuou mancando.

- James! – tentei novamente –

Era como se ele não me ouvisse.

- James Potter, se você não vier aqui agora eu juro que eu te mato, te jogo no lago e caso com o Sirius!

Ele parou abruptamente e virou a cabeça para mim.

- Sirius nunca vai se casar, especialmente com a minha garota. – ele falou meio _groge_, meio confuso –

Revirei os olhos e comecei a empurrá-lo para os dormitórios.

- Remus, leva ele pra Ala Hospitalar. – apontei para Severus –

- Queria ter ficado lá e continuado a bater naquela cara de sonserino babaca. – James falou depois de termos dobrado algumas esquinas –

- Não bastou ter deixado-o inconsciente?

- Tem que aprender algumas coisas Lily, se você vai fazer algo errado, faça muito errado, porque o castigo vai ser o mesmo. Eu devo ganhar algo como uma detenção por ter dado uma lição no ranhoso, mas continuaria sendo a mesma detenção se eu tivesse quebrado o nariz dele, e seria muito mais prazeroso.

- É desse jeito que você infecta as mentes dos seus amigos? Apenas continue andando.

Quando ele levantou a mão para abrir o Quadro da Mulher Gorda notei pequenos, mas numerosos cortes em sua mão.

- Você está machucado!

Ele deu os ombros.

- Me espere aqui. – ordenei –

Entrei no dormitório feminino devagar para não acordar ninguém, fui até o meu malão e peguei meu kit de primeiros socorros que geralmente usava na Lene depois dos treinos de quadribol.

Desci pelas escadas e o encontrei sentado num sofá de frente para a lareira.

Destampei uma poção verde esmeralda e fui pingando devagar em seus cortes, que iam fechando aos poucos, mas deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – perguntei –

- Porque eu sei que você lembrou daquele dia, e sei que ainda te magoa.

Fiquei um tempo em silêncio.

- Obrigada.

- Por você, faria isso todos os dias. – ele tocou de leve meu rosto com a mão boa –

Olhei para ele, abaixei a cabeça e fechei o último corte.

- É o melhor que eu consigo fazer... – disse me desculpando –

- Se você acha que está ruim deveria ver o quando o Almofadinhas tentou consertar meu braço quebrado. – ele deu um sorriso torto –

- Você é um idiota. – falei balançando a cabeça –

- Sabe o que falam? Que quando uma garota fala "Você é um idiota" rindo, o cara é sortudo, e é ainda melhor que um "Eu te amo".

- Vai sonhando James. – me levantei e fui às escadas –

- Sempre. A esperança é a última que morre.

- E a minha paciência é a primeira. – falei por cima do ombro –

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

**O capítulo tinha ficado pronto na segunda, mas desisti de ficar postando no meio da semana, resolvi que ia ser hoje mesmo.**

**Prometo que vou me programar pra sempre sair sem atraso.**

**Era originalmente algo como Leão 4, mas achei que ficaria leões demais.**

**Não é um dos melhores, mas...**

**Sobre as novas fics, os primeiros capítulos de todas já estão praticamente prontos, mas acho que é melhor escrever um pouco mais pra não ficar atrasando que nem essa aqui.**

**É eu disse q teria respostas nesse capítulo, mas realmente não deu. Só fico acumulando...**


	14. Panda

Capítulo 15 – Panda

O Fabuloso Livro dos Animais Mais Fofos do Mundo.

Todo encadernado em papel brilhante rosa, título em letras grandes e chamativas, e em alto-relevo dourado.

Foi a aberração cor-de-rosa que Alice arranjou um dia desses.

Desde então, ela passa o dia inteiro com a cara enfiada no livro.

E dizendo coisas vergonhosas com voz de bebê.

Não importa em que lugar ela esteja.

Não culpo as pessoas que passam rapidamente por ela.

Aposto que até o Frank deve estar com raiva, e ele é a pessoa mais calma que eu conheço.

Lene e eu tínhamos decidido se livrar da coisa.

Esperamos Alice entrar no banho, arrombamos seu malão e pegamos o livro com as pontas dos dedos.

Descemos as escadas da Sala Comunal em pulos e nos ajoelhamos à frente da lareira.

Quando eu me preparava para tacá-lo no fogo e assisti-lo virar cinzas, Lene encosta no meu braço.

- Não tem vontade de saber o que tem aí? – ela perguntou –

Olhei para a coisa em minhas mãos.

- Não.

- Por favor, você sabe como eu sou curiosa. – ela falou em uma voz excessivamente melosa, que não combinava nada com ela –

- Tá bom. – falei emburrada –

Sentamos no chão e eu abri o livro em meu colo.

Juro que podia sentir meus olhos ficando mais brilhantes.

A capa poderia ter sido feita à mão por uma garota de 5 anos, mas o conteúdo de dentro era totalmente profissional.

Bem, se você ignorar a borda brilhosa...

As fotos bruxas conseguiram captar os pequenos animais fazendo as coisas mais fascinantemente fofas.

Pandas dando cambalhotas, coelhos dando pequenos pulinhos e beija-flores, hora em tempo normal, hora em câmera-lenta.

A cada página virada as fotos ficavam mais encantadoras.

- Eu gosto dessa. – Sirius apontou para um filhote de cachorro fazendo "rawr" no jeito mais fofo possível –

De repente percebi que a cabeça de Sirius estava entre a minha e a de Lene, e o resto dos Marotos mais atrás.

- Prefiro essa. – Remus mostrou um lobo selvagem correndo na floresta –

- Essa é bem melhor. – Peter tentou dizer com a boca cheia de farelos, que se acumularam em cima de um hamster coçando a cabeça com as mínimas patinhas –

- Sou bem mais essa. – era a vez de James –

Tinha que concordar com James pelo menos dessa vez.

A foto que ele escolhera mostrava um pequeno cervo com a linguinha vermelha fora da boca.

Extremamente fofo.

- E meia hora atrás não eram todos vocês que estavam reclamando do meu livrinho? – Alice estava com os braços na cintura à poucos metros de nós, e falava livrinho como se referisse a um bebê –

Todos no chão emudeceram.

- Ok, qual dos meliantes roubo-o de mim? – de novo, ela falava como se tivéssemos sequestrado um filho seu –

- Eu.

Olhei para ver quem tinha se entregado em meu lugar.

James tinha a mão levantada.

- Garotos não entram nos dormitórios femininos. – Alice replicou –

- Todo mundo sabe que nada impede Sirius de ficar com uma garota. – James falou –

Sirius se levantou e estufou o peito arrogantemente.

- Claro, para entrar no dormitório das garotas você só tem que... – ele parou quando percebeu que a Sala Comunal ficou anormalmente silenciosa – Ah... Quero dizer, não faço a mínima ideia de como entrar lá. – e se sentou no chão novamente –

- Traidor... – murmurei –

- Vamos ter uma conversinha depois Senhor Potter. – Alice ameaçou e saiu pelo Quadro da Mulher Gorda à procura de seu namorado –

Alice é meiga e doce, mas dá lições de moral como ninguém.

Te assusta nos primeiros 10 minutos, e depois você tenta dormir o resto de 1 hora de conversa, mas ela não deixa.

É torturante.

Encarei James.

Por que ele se sacrificaria por nada?

Ele retribuiu meu olhar.

E piscou.

Depois subiu as escadas que levam para os dormitórios masculinos.

Provavelmente para pegar seus óculos magicamente alterados para que pareça que a pessoa está com os olhos abertos.

Talvez ele não estivesse se sacrificando tanto assim.

-/-

**Eu sei que devo um grande pedido de desculpas e um motivo.**

**Todos devem se lembrar da pausa geral no Fanfiction em março desse ano.**

**Ninguém conseguia postar, acho que especialmente em HP.**

**Bem, eu fui postar esse capítulo bem no primeiro dia que o site empacou.**

**O capítulo daquele dia estava planejado há tempo, tinham um motivo especial.**

**Dia 19/3 era o meu aniversário.**

**Nossa, vocês não imaginam a raiva que eu fiquei.**

**Todo dia eu entrava e tentava, e nunca dava certo.**

**Então quando passou quase uma semana e as fics começaram a ser atualizadas de novo, eu ainda não conseguia.**

**Eu fiquei mais uma semana tentando todo dia.**

**No final, eu já estava tão puta que só faltava jogar a droga do notebook pela janela.**

**Consequência: passou um mês sem eu nem entrar na minha conta.**

**Só fui tentar novamente hoje de manhã.**

**Desculpa por ter feito vocês passarem raiva só porque eu passei raiva.**

**Mas eu estava mesmo animada para postar no meu dia aniversário.**

**Desculpa mesmo.**


	15. Ornitorrinco

Capítulo 15 – Ornitorrinco

Dumbledore resolveu colocar em prática mais uma de suas ideias loucas.

A última delas foi o "Dia Diferente".

Apelidado (pelo o próprio) de DD.

Não era obrigatório participar, e no final nenhum sonserino apareceu.

As mudanças foram nítidas logo de manhã, as aulas ficaram mais... Interessantes.

Em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, estudamos apenas animais domésticos trouxas.

Sirius surpreendentemente criou certo tipo de amizade com um Huski Siberiano cinza e aparentemente todos os passarinhos evitavam Remus.

Fui descobrir o motivo algum tempo depois.

Ao invés de Transfiguração, tivemos uma aula sobre utensílios domésticos "normais".

Quando bateu o sinal, notei que as costas de Remus estavam cobertas por adesivos coloridos de diversas formas.

E com mensagens que iam desde "I Love NY" a "Sua bunda ilumina mais a minha vida do que vaga-lume".

Na aula de Adivinhação, a professora trocou as usuais músicas hippies por bandas trouxas enquanto fazíamos a lição.

No almoço, comidas típicas de não bruxos.

Hambúrgueres, sorvetes, refrigerantes...

Houve até uma competição de quem comia mais cachorros-quentes.

James, Sirius e alguns lufanos (entre eles Amos Digorry) resistiram bravamente até certo ponto, mas Peter acabou ganhando de lavada.

Depois do massacre, os Marotos estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória.

Comendo mais.

Repetiam alguma coisa indefinida sobre trouxas terem bom gosto.

James pegou uma batata frita e mergulhou no pote de sorvete de baunilha.

Olhei-o com uma cara de nojo.

- O que é? – ele perguntou com a boca metade cheia –

É, James tinha umas manias estranhas.

Como enrolar uma fitinha vermelha na armação dos óculos toda vez que a Grifinória tem um jogo.

Ou ficar desenhando pomos de ouro nas margens dos livros.

Depois tivemos um tempo livre.

À tarde, o Quadribol foi substituído pelo vôlei e futebol.

Todos pareceram se divertir.

Apesar de Sirius ter tacado a bola de vôlei na cabeça de 5 pessoas até aprender as regras.

A biblioteca, como eu descobri depois, tinha conseguido alguns contos trouxas para a locação.

Em uma crise de bom-senso, Sirius arrastou todos até lá e fez cada um alugar um livro.

Apenas eu e Remus pegamos livros relativamente educativos.

O resto dos Marotos, juntamente com Lene, se divertiu rindo de histórias como _A Chapeuzinho Vermelho_ no chão da Sala Comunal algumas horas mais tarde.

Mal eu sabia que poderia ficar pior.

- Como assim ela aceita uma maçã de uma velha caquética no meio de uma floresta deserta quando os duendes disseram pra ela NÃO falar com estranhos?

- São anões, Sirius. – falei cansada –

- Tanto faz, duendes também são pequenos não é?

Dai-me paciência.

Era impossível discutir qualquer coisa com ele.

- Desde quando ursos sabem fazer mingau?

- É um conto-de-fada, nele uma garota de 5 anos também pode sair sozinha pela floresta, e ursos podem ter tigelas de mingau e dormir em camas. – Remus fez o favor de falar –

- E porque uma família de 3 ursos? Não poderiam ser 7?

- Isso mudaria alguma coisa? – perguntei –

- Bem, eu gosto de setes.

Taquei uma almofada no resmungão e subi até os dormitórios dando Boa Noite a todos.

Quando eu já estava confortável sob meus cobertores quentinhos, uma coruja começa a bicar a janela.

Levantei com uma cara azeda, mas fui abrir a janela.

Percebi que a coruja que entrou era de James.

E carregava um pacote retangular.

Abri-o e encarei o sapato de salto de plástico na caixa.

Se for pra me dar um presente no meio da noite, que pelo menos não fosse vagabundo.

Em um pequeno papel azul, estava a caligrafia do dono da coruja.

_Você não é uma princesa, mas é a minha Cinderela._

Ele sabia que aquela era a minha história de contos-de-fada preferida?

Fiquei alguns momentos pensando.

Em um ato de ilusão, tentei calçar o sapato.

E cabia perfeitamente.

-/-

**Acho que vocês entenderam a escolha do nome do capítulo.**

**Finalmente um capítulo que sai em uma data certa!**

**Respostas as reviews (até o último capítulo):**

**Aneleeh: É ótimo saber que as pessoas gostam da fic ao ponto de sentir saudade! Claro que não é pedir demais, mas o capítulo vai ter que ter um nome diferente, já que eu postei esse aqui primeiro. Se um dia vc vir algum com o nome Coala, é ele, vou dar o meu melhor :)**

**Clara Casali: A ideia foi boa mesmo, ajuda bastante na hora de fazer o capítulo :) Gostou do POV James?**

**Zix Black: Sério, às vezes você deixa uma mensagem escrita apena amei e eu já fico radiante, obrigada. Vi sua review em PJ :D**

**Mila Pink: Sempre deixa uma review em todos os capítulos :) Desculpa por te fazer esperar pelas outras fics, mas eu realmente não quero ficar toda enrolada que nem essa aqui. E obrigada pelo feliz aniversário.**

**Taciana: Voltou agora ou tava aí o tempo todo e me não se dignou a me deixar nenhuma review? :)**

**Regina Wassally: Ownn, que fofa! ****Brigada, sério que você gostou dos capítulos de leão? Achei eles meio fraquinhos...**

**Biancah: Leitora nova? ^^ Obrigada pelos elogios. Muito fofa você.**

**Lou St. James: Eu que agradeço pela sugestão, eu nunca teria pensado em girafa :) Aposto que você também faria um capítulo legal com a ideia.**

**B Black: haha Obrigada!**


	16. Camelo

Capítulo 16 – Camelo

Sentada em uma das mesas da cozinha vendo James acabar com uma jarra de suco de abóbora.

Grande programa de domingo à tarde.

Todas as minhas amigas estavam a essa hora na biblioteca terminando desperadamente o trabalho de Transfiguração, e sabe-se lá onde estava o resto dos Marotos.

Abandonados, eu e James andamos por todo o castelo, procurando algo para fazer, mas parecíamos as únicas almas vivas na propriedade.

James sugeriu as ideias mais loucas para nos livrarmos do tédio, mas eu não estava tão desesperada.

Nem depois de 5 garrafas de Whisky de Fogo eu deixaria ele me ensinar à voar em uma vassoura.

Sim, é meio ridículo que eu ainda não tenha aprendido, mas eu não estava exatamente interessada nessas coisas no primeiro ano com o meu medo de altura.

E eu também não confiava lá essas coisas nele. E se eu desequilibrasse e caísse da vassoura? Ele pode ser um bom apanhador, mas acredito que eu viraria panqueca.

É claro que eu não contei isso para ele, apenas deixei-o pensar que eu simplesmente odeio Quadribol.

O que é outra mentira, pois eu faço Lene sentar comigo na fileira mais baixa das arquibancadas só para ver os jogos.

Também resisti firmemente à ideia de dar um mergulho no lago.

O clima quente e abafado desse dia pedia, mas James fez questão de me contar histórias horríveis sobre sereianos, peixes canibais e outros monstros que viviam no lago quando eu estava no segundo ano, e desde essa época eu só me arrisco a afundar os pés na água gelada.

Bem feito para ele.

A única sugestão aproveitável foi a de visitar Hagrid.

Mas ele compensou o acerto dizendo para fazermos uma guerra de morangos quando saímos da casa do meio-gigante.

É claro que eu não queria voltar para o dormitório toda pintada de vermelho, mas deixei-o me levar até as plantações de morango que, como Dumbledore gostava tanto de ressaltar, estavam ali desde Dippet.

Os morangos eram surpreendentemente deliciosos.

E a guerra das frutas acabou acontecendo afinal.

Como nenhuma plantação é cem por cento perfeita, achei um morango estragado e joguei-o na terra para virar adubo.

Com a minha pontaria perfeita, o morango acertou a testa de James em cheio.

Ele entendeu como um sinal de guerra e começou a me usar como alvo.

E eu não sou calma o suficiente para deixarem me acertarem com frutas vermelhas sem me importar.

Acabei até descobrindo uma tática, se eu tentasse mirar em sua camisa, o morango voava direto no rosto de James.

Quando tínhamos deixado metade dos pés de morango totalmente verdes, fizemos um acordo de paz silencioso para não destruirmos tudo.

James limpou o suco de morango das lentes dos óculos e eu olhei o campo culpada.

- Não se preocupe, eles quase não usam os morangos – ele disse depois de perceber meu olhar –

- Como você sabe?

- Não vê os morangos caídos no chão? – ele apontou para a metade boa da plantação, onde tinha muitos morangos caídos na terra – E além do mais, a professora de Herbologia vai cuidar bem.

- Tem aulas há sete anos com a mesma professora e não lembra nem o nome dela? – perguntei –

Ele sorriu culpado e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Então fomos para a cozinha, já o garoto alegava estar com sede.

O que era um estado bem comum para ele, parando para pensar.

Ele tomou um copo inteiro de suco de morango no almoço e não deixou uma gota de água em uma garrafa na casa de Hagrid, que não tem exatamente o tamanho normal de uma garrafa.

Parecia mais um balde.

E agora ele bebe uma jarra de suco de abóbora desesperadamente.

Enquanto eu peço desculpas a cada elfo que vejo por estar deixando manchas vermelhas pelo chão inteiro.

O suco parece acabar e ele abaixa a jarra.

Não consegui reprimir uma risadinha infantil.

- O que é? – ele me perguntou –

Peguei a jarra e bebi a restinho que ainda tinha.

Quando devolvi o objeto à mesa ele entendeu.

Eu adquirira um novo "bigode" laranja, assim como ele.

-/-

**O final ficou chatinho, mas foi porque eu não sabia como acabar o capítulo.**

**O nome é pela sede incomum do James, que na verdade foi inspirada na minha amiga que chamou um guri de camelo outro dia kkk. E porque eu achei também que seria legal fazer um capítulo com esse animal.**

**Sobre o capítulo anterior, eu gosto muito de ornitorrincos (especialmente o Perry :P), mas temos que admitir que é um dos animais mais estranhos que existem né. Então o título era por causa das manias "estranhas" do James.**

**Desculpa por deixar muita gente confusa, mas é que para mim quem escreve essas coisas ficam tão óbvias que só quando eu fui ler de novo que eu percebi que não foi bem assim, erro meu.**


	17. Coala

Capítulo 17 – Coala

**POV James (sobre o capítulo 14 Panda, "O Fabuloso Livro dos Animais Mais Fofos do Mundo")**

Alguns velhos hábitos não mudam.

Ninguém poderia me culpar.

A hora logo após o almoço é o pior horário possível para uma aula de História da Magia.

Apenas resolvi fazer algo mais produtivo do que vegetar com a testa colada na carteira.

Quero dizer, eu aprenderia tanto na sala de aula quanto sentado em baixo dessa árvore.

Então, se todos seguissem a lógica, eu teria razão.

Não que eu tivesse a intenção de contar para Lily que passei a tarde inteira dormindo com os pés afundados no lago.

Mesmo que eu estive certo, ela nunca fora muito compreensiva sobre essas coisas.

Mas eu não estava sozinho, todos os Marotos tinham escolhido a tarde para se ausentar das aulas.

Não que fizesse muita diferença para o Aluado, já que ele utilizou o tempo livre adquirido para ir à biblioteca estudar para os exames.

Quem mata aula e vai para a biblioteca?

Resumindo, tivemos uma tarde agradável.

Resolvemos passar na Sala Comunal antes de ir jantar, e encontramos com o Aluado no caminho.

Quando passei pelo Quadro da Mulher Gorda, notei Lily e Lene sentadas no tapete de frente para a lareira.

De onde eu estava não conseguia ver o que elas estavam segurando, mas falavam meio que como Alice nos últimos dias.

Almofadinhas, muito gentil e discreto, se enfiou no meio das duas.

Aluado e Rabicho eram muito curiosos, e logo também já estavam atrás das garotas.

Ouvi sons de páginas virando e comentários dos meus amigos.

Cheguei perto o suficiente para ouvir Rabicho falando com a boca cheia: - Essa é bem melhor.

Vi o livro que todos observavam sobre o ombro de Aluado.

Meu olhar fixou-se em uma foto em particular.

- Sou bem mais essa. – falei, apontando para um cervo –

A maioria assentiu levemente com a cabeça, concordando como eu.

- E meia hora atrás não eram todos vocês que estavam reclamando do meu livrinho? – Alice nos acusava com as mãos na cintura, como uma mãe irritada e fazendo parecer que o livro era um dos seus filhos mais queridos –

Silêncio.

- Ok, qual dos meliantes roubo-o de mim?

Não entendi o que Alice quis dizer, então olhei para Lily em busca de alguma ajuda.

Ela mordia o lábio inferior, tenho certeza que inconscientemente.

Era claro que ela tinha roubado o "filhinho" de Alice.

Levantei o braço e falei "Eu", me entregando.

- Garotos não entram nos dormitórios femininos. – Alice replicou –

- Todo mundo sabe que nada impede Sirius de ficar com uma garota. – rebati rapidamente –

Almofadinhas se levantou e assumiu uma postura arrogante, como o pavão pomposo que ele é.

Às vezes penso porque a forma animaga dele é um cachorro.

- Claro, para entrar no dormitório das garotas você só tem que... – ele parou quando percebeu a Sala Comunal silenciosa – Ah... Quero dizer, não faço a mínima ideia de como entrar lá. – e se sentou no chão –

Alice olhou longamente desconfiada para meu melhor amigo cachorro e depois disse: - Vamos ter uma conversinha depois Senhor Potter. – e saiu da Sala Comunal –

Todos ficaram em silêncio novamente, provavelmente com pena de mim.

Notei minha ruiva me observando pelo canto do olho.

Virei meu rosto para ela, e pisquei.

Um pouco de galantismo nunca é demais.

Depois subi aos dormitórios para pegar meus óculos especiais.

Ainda não batizados, eram a nossa melhor invenção depois do Mapa dos Marotos.

Magicamente alterados, as lentes mostravam olhos abertos, que até piscavam em intervalos regulares!

Perfeitos para cochilar na aula ou durante um sermão muito chato.

Extremamente úteis na minha atual situação.

Desci as escadas carregando-os.

Quando eu estava chegando perto de todos sentados no chão, esbarro em alguém.

Era Rabicho focado o bastante em seu Sapo de Chocolate para não prestar atenção em nenhuma outra coisa.

Os óculos voaram da minha mão e pousaram no monte de cinzas dentro da lareira.

Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser feita, eles pegaram fogo.

Pelo jeito o material tinha ficado meio inflamável depois de alguns feitiços ilegais.

Almofadinhas e Aluado pareciam estátuas.

- Você está morto, hamster. – falei –

-/-

**Capítulo feito para um pedido da Aneleeh, nem demorei tanto né?**

**Achei os óculos dignos de ser uma das Geminielidades (é, eu não sei como se escreve) Weasley kkk.**

**Gente, eu fiquei meio assustada. Só uma review no último capítulo? Quando mais de 100 pessoas leram? Eu fiquei preocupada sobre o que isso significa. Que o capítulo ficou um lixo? Que todo mundo resolveu pegar tendinite? Espero que não seja nada.**

**Ah é, e coala não tem nada haver com a história, ele só é fofinho que nem o panda.**


	18. Cervo

Capítulo 18 – Cervo

Acordei no meio de meus cobertores como em um dia normal.

Me arrumei normalmente, tomei o café-da-manhã normalmente, assisti as aulas e almocei normalmente.

Ah se eu soubesse o quanto aquele dia _não _ia ser normal.

A única aula da tarde era dupla de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

O professor tinha uma novidade.

Mandou a turma se dividir em duplas pois iríamos fazer um trabalho... Diferente.

Virei-me em direção as meninas.

Lene rapidamente agarrou um dos braços de Sirius, Emme e Alice se abraçaram e me deram um sorriso fraco e Remus fez com Peter o "Toque Super Secreto dos Marotos".

Eles nunca vão crescer.

E planejaram uma armadilha para eu ter que fazer par com o James!

Bufei e puxei James pela mão.

- Ontem eu fui informado pelo nosso guarda-caça, Hagrid, que um unicórnio foi visto correndo pelo terreno perto da Floresta Proibida. Hoje vamos tirar um pouco esse proibido do nome.

Sabe aquelas piadinhas dos professores que nunca fazem ninguém rir?

- Bem, cada um pegue uma lanterna e não se esqueçam de checar se estão com suas varinhas.

Todos fizeram o que era pedido, e se dirigiam à orla da floresta.

- Ah é, – o professor completou – cada dupla deve ter pelo menos uma garota, já que os unicórnios são mais simpáticos ao sexo feminino.

- Se ferraram. – ouvi Sirius dizendo à Remus e Peter –

Puxei James mais rápido e entramos na floresta.

- Qual o motivo de tanta pressa? – ele me perguntou depois de algum tempo –

- Eles não podem continuar achando que têm o direito de controlar a minha vida desse jeito!

- Eles só estavam brincando, não precisa ficar tão estressada Lily.

Tentei controlar meu gênio e pensar com mais clareza.

- É, eu acho que sim.

Parei de andar tão rápido, só então percebi que já levantava a lanterna à altura dos olhos para poder enxergar alguma coisa.

- James, onde estamos? – eu girei lentamente, tentando ver algo no meu campo de visão –

- Eu não sei, mas estamos bem longe de onde deveríamos estar.

Institivamente, dei alguns passos para trás.

Havia um declive atrás de mim, e eu escorreguei para dentro.

James também caiu logo após.

Por sorte aterrissamos em algum tipo de arbusto, mas a pouca luz do sol que as árvores da floresta deixavam passar criava um arco bem acima das nossas cabeças.

Foi assim que acabei presa num buraco sujo, profundo e escuro com James Potter.

Eu caminhava de um lado para o outro incansavelmente.

- Olha Lily, ficar cansada não vai nos ajudar em nada.

- Eu penso melhor quando estou em movimento. Você por acaso já tem alguma ideia brilhante? – ironizei –

- Muitas, mas nenhuma que vá funcionar. – ele disse pensativamente –

Eu estava irritada.

Por muito tempo não admiti que na verdade o que me deixa irritada é não ter uma solução para um problema.

Era como estar fazendo um teste e não saber nenhuma resposta, e ter a certeza que vai tirar um zero.

Mas, no caso, o zero representaria apodrecer em um buraco fedido.

- Você pode chamar a sua amada vassoura. – sugeri –

- Estamos muito longe para um _Accio_. – ele falou, em dúvida –

Sentei em uma pedra coberta com um musgo meio suspeito.

Eu não ligava, estava emburrada. Fui a única que pelo menos tentou apresentar uma ideia, e James não a aceita.

Acho que eu estava mais brava comigo mesma, por não achar uma saída decente.

Ele suspirou e disse: - Vamos escalar.

Assim, simplesmente.

Soltei uma risadinha meio irônica pelo nariz.

- Desculpa, talvez você consiga com um pouco de sorte, mas eu não sou, de longe, tão atlética. – falei –

- Eu posso te ajudar. – o tom de James era prestativo –

- Você já vai estar ocupado o bastante tentando não escorregar, James. Humanos não nasceram exatamente para isso. – por mais que eu tentasse, minha voz soava irritada –

- Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

James estava profundamente e completamente sério, de um jeito que eu nunca tinha o visto antes.

Ele respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e uma ruga de concentração surgiu-lhe entre as sobrancelhas, alguma coisa importante estava por vir.

Eu não enxergava muito bem na escuridão, mas tinha a certeza que o vulto de James estava diminuindo de tamanho.

Não conseguia entender, era muito rápido. Pisquei os olhos uma vez e a imagem à minha frente era totalmente diferente.

De repente eu podia ver um cervo, um grande e majestoso cervo, mas que ainda não fazia sentido para mim.

Rodei minha cabeça a fim de achar James, ele não estava em lugar algum.

Experimentei chegar mais perto do animal.

Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção da minha mão.

Levantei-a e acariciei as manchas escuras em seu dorso.

Então eu tive um pensamento que, na hora, acreditei estar louca.

- James? – perguntei suavemente –

O cervo balançou a cabeça suavemente, em um gesto quase imperceptível.

Fui ligando os fatos.

O animal tinha marcas circulares em volta dos olhos, assim como os óculos de James.

Seus olhos tinham o mesmo tom castanho e o mesmo brilho maroto.

Pensei sobre a teoria de Severus, e de como às vezes os garotos pareciam cansados ou doloridos, mesmo em dias sem Quadribol.

Não tive tempo o suficiente para absorver tudo.

James se moveu até uma das "paredes" do poço.

Lentamente, os cascos e os olhos de cervo foram achando protuberâncias na parede, patamares mais planos e quase totalmente livres de musgo.

Me apoiava tão pesadamente em James que ele praticamente me arrastava.

Me pareceu um século até chegarmos lá em cima, e meu medo de cair não me deixou olhar para baixo nenhuma vez.

Desabei imediatamente no chão logo após de sair pela borda.

Talvez tivesse sido mesmo um século.

Fechei os olhos para apreciar melhor a sensação de respirar um ar que não fosse carregado ou cheirasse mal.

- Venha Lily, temos que voltar.

Abri os olhos e vi que James já era James novamente.

- Então... Um animago? – perguntei em um desinteresse forçado –

- É... – ele respondeu vagamente –

- Sirius é também?

Ele assentiu vagarosamente.

- Então Remus é mesmo um... – não completei a frase –

- Como você sabe? – ele tinha os olhos arregalados –

- Eu... – resolvi não culpar ninguém – descobri. Não foi tão difícil. Quero dizer, vocês sempre espalham que ele tem uma contusão todo mês ou alguma coisa assim. Ele não está nem mesmo no time de Quadribol!

- Acho que nós precisamos arranjar umas novas desculpas... – ele estava pensativo novamente –

- Urgentemente. – acrescentei –

Ele se levantou e me puxou do chão pela mão.

- Acho que você faria isso de qualquer jeito, mas será que você pode manter em segredo?

- James, eu desconfio a bastante tempo, e não me afastei dele nem abri a boca, não se preocupe.

Continuamos caminhando.

- Ah, e se o Remus perguntar, diz pra ele que você descobriu sozinha, e que eu não confirmei nada.

- Por que eu te ajudaria? – perguntei –

- Eu poderia arranjar para você um daqueles negócios trouxas que você gosta. Acho que são... D_onuts_?

- Faria isso por mim? – abri um sorriso satisfeito –

- Uma caixa cheia. – ele sorria também –

- Fechado. – afastei um arbusto para poder passar –

O sol me cegou por um instante, tínhamos chegado à orla da floresta.

Tudo fora muito confuso depois disso.

Mas entre as perguntas sobre nossa demora e o estado de nossas roupas, uma nota mental de falar com Remus depois e de um Sirius se gabando porque ele (e Lene) foram os primeiros a acharem o unicórnio, eu tinha a certeza de uma coisa.

Eu nunca ia entrar naquela floresta maldita novamente.

-/-

**Capítulo enorme então sem repostas as reviews hoje.**

**Tinha gostado da ideia, mas acho que não ficou tão bom quando eu escrevi. Mas nem tive tempo de tentar melhorar, eu viajo essa tarde e eu queria postar alguma coisa antes.**

**Não sei quando sai o próximo, mas tenho certeza que não vou atrasar muito e que vai ser melhor.**


	19. Pelúcio

Capítulo 19 – Pelúcio

Domingos deviam ser nomeados dias oficiais do tédio, preguiça e depressão.

Tudo consegue ficar ainda mais monótono especialmente à tarde.

Quem deveria estar fazendo os deveres está vegetando pelo castelo, e quem já fez está na mesma situação.

Os melhores livros já foram locados, os jogos de Quadribol já foram disputados, os passeios já aconteceram.

Tudo isso nos sábados.

Sábados são dias gloriosos.

Mas hoje infelizmente é um domingo.

Grupos de adolescentes sentados na Sala Comunal calados e encarando o teto.

Eu revisava o conteúdo de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

_Pelúcios: Animal negro, peludo, de patas chatas, focinho alongado e dócil, vive em tocas que cava na terra e é nativo da Grã-Bretanha. Tem fixação por tudo que brilha, por esse motivo é usado para se encontrar dinheiro, joias perdidas etc. Não é aconselhável cria-los como animais doméstico, como já houveram diversos relatos de destruições total de casas por pelúcios._

Como sempre, alguém arrancou o livro de minhas mãos.

Marlene deixou o livro cair no chão voltou à antiga morbidez.

O livro de Remus também descansava sobre o chão.

Provavelmente, os outros acharam injusto que nós dois éramos os únicos que tinham coisas para fazer.

James revirava o antigo pomo dourado nas mãos, Peter tentava comer uma barra de chocolate sem ser percebido, um casal de primeiranistas jogava xadrez bruxo silenciosamente e Sirius tinha os olhos fixos em algum ponto indefinido na sala, como a maioria das outras pessoas.

Subitamente, Sirius se levantou.

- Não aguento mais! É inaceitável que eu perca meu precioso tempo pensando se o ovo ou o Hipogrifo que veio primeiro! – ele disse – Vamos irritar o Filch, explodir algumas estátuas, arranjar briga com o Barão Sangrento!

- O Sirius tem razão. – Marlene concordou - Que acham de uma mini torneio de Snap Explosivo?

James levantou-se de uma poltrona, que Alice logo tratou de ocupar, e caminhava em direção às escadas para buscar seu baralho do jogo.

De repente, ele para e se abaixa.

Quando se levantou, exibia uma enorme moeda dourada na palma da mão.

- Um galeão! – ele exclamou feliz –

James tinha essa pequena sorte.

Achava dinheiro jogado no chão rotineiramente, e jamais tentava devolver para o dono.

Já tinha voltado ao seu antigo trajeto quando parou novamente.

Encarou a moeda por um tempo e depois se virou na direção contrária.

Pelo que escutei, cochichou com Sirius alguma coisa sobre uma visita a uma bruxa caolha, e depois falou em bom tom:

- Pode me retirar da lista de participantes Lene. Esqueci que eu tenho que fazer... Err uma coisa.

Achei seriamente que ele tinha perdido a razão.

Por que diabo ele ia visitar uma bruxa caolha de quem eu nunca tinha ouvido falar?

Subiu para os dormitórios e não apareceu de novo.

6 partidas e a única coisa que havia acontecido era o quadro da Mulher Gorda ter aberto sozinho.

Sirius já estava comemorando lançando purpurina em todos de cima do sofá quando James apareceu.

Estranhamente, ele entrou na Sala Comunal pelo quadro.

- Como você chegou aí? Você subiu para os dormitórios... – Alice observou –

- Err... Vassoura.

- Você saiu pela janela de vassoura só para entrar pelo quadro? E onde está a vassoura? – Emmeline tinha uma cara desconfiada –

Todos os Marotos pareciam um pouco aflitos.

James mexia nervosamente em uma pequena caixa quadrada e florida, e eu o vi apalpando discretamente um volume no bolso interno da capa.

- Quem ganhou? – ele decidiu ignorar Emme solenemente –

- Sirius. – Remus respondeu –

- Só porque eu não participei. – James se gabou –

- Que nada, eu já disse que eu sou o garoto prodígio do Snap Explosivo. – Sirius estava revoltado –

- Tudo bem, sua majestade. E em que lugar Lily ficou? – ele perguntou –

- Último. – Marlene falou com uma risadinha –

- Não é minha culpa que eu não pratico jogos para macacos. – rebati –

- Bem, um macaco conseguiria jogar sem queimar as sobrancelhas de alguém. – Sirius apontou para Peter –

Fechei a cara.

- Eu acho que ela merece um prêmio de consolação. – James disse –

Ele retirou a tampa da caixa.

Entre uma confusão de papéis coloridos, havia uma presilha prata, adornada com uma bela rosa vermelha.

- É... Linda James.

Passado o momento de choque, virei para as garotas que assistiam a cena.

- Qual de vocês contou para ele que eu tinha perdido minha última presilha?

Silêncio.

- Eu posso ter mencionado alguma coisa... – Lene admitiu –

Suspirei e sentei no chão, dessa vez para começar o torneio de xadrez.

Como forma de agradecimento, deixei James pensar por alguns minutos que estava ganhando de mim em uma das partidas.

E apenas tirei a presilha do cabelo quando me deitei na cama.

-/-

**Para quem não se lembra, Pelúcios são mencionados em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo.**

**E em A Ordem da Fênix, dois deles são trancados dentro da sala da Umbridge.**

**Não se sintam envergonhados, eu também não me lembrava.**

**Então a explicação para o título é que James tem o "dom" para achar dinheiro, no caso moedas, que são coisas que Pelúcios também acham facilmente.**

**A estátua da Bruxa Caolha (ou Bruxo, não lembro) é uma das 7 passagens para sair de Hogwarts, mais precisamente aquela que saia no porão da Dedos de Mel. E espero que tenha dado pra entender que o James usou a capa de invisibilidade.**

**Prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ter as respostas as reviews.**

**Aberta oficialmente a temporada de capítulos sobre criaturas mágicas!**


	20. Cão de 3 Cabeças

Capítulo 20 – Cachorro de 3 cabeças

Dobrei e estiquei os dedos, testando o funcionamento deles.

Fiquei feliz ao constatar que ainda os sentia.

Olhei ao redor. Como eu há poucos minutos, todos estavam debruçados sobre seus pergaminhos escrevendo furtivamente.

Eu realmente pensei que minha mão iria cair depois de escrever tanto.

Lene devia achar o mesmo, pois testava a sensibilidade da mão como eu fizera.

Viu meu olhar e me dirigiu um sorriso fraco do final da mesa da Grifinória, depois fez uma careta e mostrou a mão direita.

Olhei-a com compaixão e também balancei minha mão como se ela estivesse latejando após um encontrão com uma quina infeliz.

Ouvi um pigarreio irritado, do meu lado o Professor Flitwick, com seu metro e dez centímetros de intimidação, me observava.

Fez um gesto vago com a cabeça em direção ao meu pergaminho, e eu fui obrigada a voltar a forçar minha mão.

Com menos de 10 minutos minha mão já reclamava do trabalho escravo.

Como eu me arrependia agora de não ter fingido que estava com uma doença terrível e permanecido na cama.

Os professores tinham arranjado um novo jeito de forçar os alunos a fazerem o dever de casa.

Prender todos os alunos no Salão Principal, com apenas um pergaminho e pena, a tarde inteira, e com vigilância.

_Apenas os alunos dos sétimos anos, já que são os mais prejudicados pela grande quantidade de tarefas extras para revisão dos N.I.E.M.s._

Bobagem, era uma desculpa para acabar com o nosso tempo livre nos sábados.

Franzi a testa para uma mancha no papel, pensando no quanto aquilo tudo era injusto.

Alguns acordes de música clássica chegam aos meus ouvidos.

Todas as cabeças no salão viram-se para uma harpa dourada posicionada em frente à mesa dos professores.

- Para tornar as tarefas de vocês mais agradáveis, a harpa irá os acompanhar enquanto estudam. – McGonagall fez um giro com a varinha e as cordas do instrumento começaram a se movimentar sozinhas. Virou-se para as mesas das casas quando percebeu nosso silêncio – Voltem aos seus afazeres!

Penas voltaram a rabiscar imediatamente e, do meu lado, Peter até derrubou o tinteiro com o nervosismo.

Além de quererem silêncio mortal, os professores sortearam os lugares nas mesas, para acabar com qualquer possibilidade de conversa.

Fiquei próxima ao Peter e a um garoto que mastigava o pergaminho em que deveria estar escrevendo.

James e Remus sentavam um pouco mais à frente, e Sirius, Lene, Emme e Alice ficavam mais para o final da mesa.

Torci para que um Trasgo entrasse no castelo pelas masmorras e nos afugentasse para longe dali.

Eles teriam que fazer melhor se quisessem que a tarefa de fazer o dever fosse mais agradável.

Pelo menos alguém estava se divertindo, o garoto comedor de papel começou a cantarolar seguindo o ritmo da música.

Talvez se eu abrisse um buraco bem grande no chão eu poderia escorregar para dentro e construir um túnel até o lado de fora.

Só precisava de um plano para desviar a atenção de todos do barulho da escavadeira.

O plano da harpa não estava indo tão bem, do meu lugar, eu conseguia ver James cabeceando com os olhos semiabertos.

O sono o venceu. Ele apoiou a cabeça pesadamente na mão e fechou os olhos completamente.

Nunca toque músicas calmas para o James se você não quiser que ele durma.

Mas olhando por um lado totalmente diferente... É um ótimo jeito de fazê-lo calar a boca.

Escrevi pouco mais que dois parágrafos até que McGonagall o despertasse cutucando-o com a varinha.

Deu-lhe uma pequena bronca e um discurso sobre a importância da fixação da matéria por meio dos deveres de casa.

Logo a professora voltou para o seu lugar na mesa dos professores.

James tinha pegado sua pena e recomeçado a escrever, mas, visivelmente, não estava concentrado na tarefa.

Escrevia lerdamente, o que deixava borrões no pergaminho, e constantemente riscava várias palavras.

Podia apostar que em mais alguns minutos ele voltaria a descansar a cabeça na mesa novamente.

Ouvimos um sinal extremamente alto e estridente, todos os alunos se levantaram imediatamente.

Consegui, de algum jeito, achar meus amigos no meio da multidão empacada nas portas do salão.

Decidimos ir para a Sala Comunal e ficar ali a noite toda, para tentar de alguma forma recuperar o tempo roubado de nós.

Juntamos o maior número de besteiras que conseguimos carregar da cozinha, e fizemos questão de ocupar os melhores lugares perto da lareira na Sala Comunal.

Nós merecíamos, afinal.

Não levantamos nem para jantar, os doces têm uma característica própria: Não deixam espeço para nenhuma outra comida, a não ser mais porcarias.

Não sei quando finalmente deixamos as confortáveis poltronas vazias, meia-noite já havia passado há bastante tempo, com certeza.

Na verdade, não haveria como eu saber, capotei de sono em um dos sofás antes que Sirius terminasse a piada sobre a Bruxa Má do Oeste e um elfo cego.

Dormi como se fosse James escutando Mozart.

-/-

**Obrigada a todos que tiveram a paciência de esperar por esse capítulo, provavelmente tem um bando de erros que eu deixei passar. Minha criatividade deve ter arranjado um namorado e tem me deixado no chinelo. Nossa, vou me matar por ter escrito isso. Piadinhas infames à parte, a única boa notícia é que pelo menos o próximo capítulo ****já está pronto****.**

**Ah, e a ligação entre o James e o Cachorro de 3 Cabeças (mais conhecido como Fofo) ****é que os dois dormem com música, lembrem de A Pedra Filosofal e tal.**

**(Finalmente) Respostas as reviews:**

**Leather00Jacket****: James é mesmo fofo :3 Existem sim garotos que nem ele, todos com namorada :P, mas garotos continuam sendo simplesmente melhores nos livros. Eu também uso óculos e o dos Marotos é meu sonho de consumo kk É, acredito que o Sirius e a Lene deviam estar fazendo outras coisas e encontraram o unicórnio acidentalmente kk E todas querem o James ;)**

**Maria Clara: Alguém do Tumblr \o/ Pode deixar que eu aviso você , pode ser pela sua ask? Obrigada, ótimo saber que a fic não te deixa com vontade de vomitar kkkk.**

**Aneleeh: Todos amam o Perry \o Agora eu sei escrever Gemialidades Weasley kk Obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado do Coala, eu não sabia como você tinha imaginado, mas aí eu tentei escrever e saiu assim.**

**Harumi Evans Potter****: (Pamela Evans?) Leitora nova \o/ Espero que esteja gostando.**

**Zix Black: Somos duas loucas por ornitorrincos \o Não reclamei das reviews pequenas não flor, elas me deixam muito felizes na verdade kk :) Eu também uso óculos e esses dos Marotos seriam de grande ajuda.**

**Regina Wassally****: O James com ciúme é engraçado mesmo kk Obrigada por comentar :)**

**Mila Pink: No capítulo do Ornitorrinco seu comentário foi o que eu imaginava ouvir "****Amei, bem legal esse animal." Você é vidente e não me contou? Kk Agora que você falou, vão aparecer muito mais morangos na história :D E eu estou mesmo tentar colocar romance, mas tem uns capítulos que eu simplesmente não consigo :/ Talvez nos próximos.**

**Taciana: Fez uma conta né? Que bom :) Escreveu alguma fic? Depois eu passo lá.**

**7Miss7Butterfly7: Portuguesa? :) Espero que esteja gostando.**

**aBRUNAa: Brigada flor :) Geralmente os capítulos têm ficado ainda mais fofos...**


	21. Hipogrifo

Capítulo 21 – Hipogrifo

Pela primeira vez desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts, a Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava silenciosa depois de um jogo de Quadribol.

Aparentemente, o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa estava em um dia de sorte, e o pomo passou voando do lado de sua orelha a 10 minutos de jogo.

E como a captura do pomo dá ao time 150 pontos, a Grifinória não teve tempo suficiente para conquistar pontos o bastante para ganhar a partida.

Toda a casa estava reunida normalmente na Sala Comunal, mas ninguém mal ousava respirar.

- Bem, se a Corvinal vencer a Lufa-Lufa e se conseguirmos uma boa vantagem no jogo com a Sonserina, ainda teremos a chance de rezar um pouco e ganhar o campeonato – James falou –

Foi como um sinal. Uma vez que o silêncio fora quebrado, todos tiveram uma súbita necessidade urgente de acrescentar alguma coisa.

A sala virou um caos. James foi rodeado por uma multidão que apontavam milhares de defeitos estratégicos na atual formação do time e indicavam outros milhares de planos.

- Quem não fechar a boca em 5 segundos vai limpar o chão do Salão Principal inteiro usando uma escova-de-dentes! – gritei, tentando estabelecer alguma ordem –

Vários rostos se viraram para mim apavorados, o distintivo de monitora brilhava no bolso da capa refletindo a luz do sol que entrava pela janela.

Silêncio novamente.

- Não entendi o motivo de tanto barulho. Não posso acreditar que alguém aqui não tem a certeza que a Grifinória vai fazer de tudo para recuperar a honra do time! Alguém ainda duvida dos nossos jogadores? Nossa casa não é famosa pela coragem e por sua perseverança nas lutas?

Então Sirius assumiu a deixa.

- A Grifinória também não é famosa por suas festas? Vamos fazer uma que mereça um capítulo inteiro em Hogwarts, Uma História! Façam eles se perguntarem por que estamos sorrindo!

Logo os olhares desolados já tinham se transformados em gritos e sorrisos animados.

- A partir do Quinto Ano, estejam prontos daqui à uma hora! – ele continuou –

Como eles iam fazer uma festa no Salão Principal eu não fazia ideia, mas não havia uma única pessoa que ainda estivesse triste.

Remus e Sirius saíram para aprontar o que era necessário, e James e Peter ficaram com o resto do pessoal para "não deixar o entusiasmo morrer".

James encostou-se a parede ao meu lado enquanto Peter coordenava um coro desafinado de "We Are The Champions", do Queen.

- Não sabia que você se importava tanto com Quadribol...

- Eu não me importo, só queria que todo mundo calasse a boca. – respondi –

Ele sorriu e falou que isso explicava muita coisa.

- Você daria uma boa animadora de torcida. – ele disse –

- Tipo aquelas dos jogos de futebol americano trouxas?

- Na verdade eu estava falando das suas habilidades em animar as pessoas, mas se você quiser vestir uma saia curta, arranjar uns pompons e torcer pelo time eu não tentarei te impedir.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, beem alta.

- Quadribol não tem nem mesmo intervalos. – retruquei –

- Não vejo por que... – sua frase foi cortada por um sonoro rugido de leão –

Do lado de fora do Quadro da Mulher Gorda aberto, Sirius segurava uma espécie de buzina com o bico em forma de cabeça de leão.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão chamando todos e uma multidão de pessoas em roupas de festas se espremeu para passar pelo quadro ao mesmo tempo.

Eu fiquei um pouco para trás, para não ser esmagada.

Os 4 marotos murmuraram algum feitiço que fez todos ficarem instantaneamente silenciosos. Depois eles lideraram a marcha, checando os corredores antes de passarmos, e fazendo gestos como guardas de trânsito.

O entusiasmo era visível nos olhos de todos.

Quando todos entraram no grande salão, os marotos lançaram encantamentos nas paredes e na porta de carvalho.

Sirius falou enquanto estalava os dedos: - Não incendeiem a mesa dos professore de propósito, por favor.

O feitiço do silêncio foi quebrado e a música começou imediatamente.

Acharam uma utilidade para a mesa dos professores melhor do que combustível para uma fogueira. Virou suporte para um mixer gigante, vindo sabe-se de onde.

Já que todos estavam animados desde a Sala Comunal, não demorou nem 5 segundos para a pista de dança lotar. Com 1 minuto de festa, Lene e Alice dançavam loucamente no meio da multidão.

A batida alta e monótona das músicas me dava dor de cabeça, mas fiquei na festa até o último aluno trôpego de cansaço ir embora.

Apenas para cumprir metade do meu dever de monitora-chefe e assegurar que ninguém tivesse a brilhante ideia de batizar o ponche anonimamente.

Inacreditavelmente, nenhum professor viera reclamar da festa a noite inteira.

Na manhã seguinte, o Salão estava em seu estado normal para o café-da-manhã.

Fiquei imaginando como os 4 tinham feito para dar um fim a todo aquele lixo pós-festa, mas deixei para lá.

Um mês depois uma grande montanha de lixo foi encontrada na estufa de número 5.

Um mês depois também aconteceu o primeiro jogo da Grifinória depois da derrota.

Os Sonserinos andavam mais insuportáveis do que nunca, e James fazia os jogadores quase se matarem nos treinos.

Minutos antes do jogo, o clima no vestiário estava tenso. James tinha feito seu discurso animador, mas todos temiam outra derrota.

Para provar a todos o contrário, James deu o melhor de si.

Como resultado, ele capturou o pomo com pouco menos que 3 minutos de jogo. Como nenhum dos dois times tinha feito nenhum ponto, a Grifinória ganhou com uma vantagem de 150 pontos.

Sim, James era excessivamente orgulhoso, e não admitia que ninguém passasse por cima dele.

Na comemoração, ele foi recebido quase que como um herói de guerra. Mas eu percebia que, sempre que ele não estava ocupado com suas fãs, ele comemorava verdadeiramente era com seus 3 melhores amigos.

Apesar da legião de pessoas tentando lhe agradar, ele tinha escolhido algumas poucas pessoas para dividir sua amizade.

Com a vitória recorde na história de Hogwarts, McGonagall ficou tão feliz que o concedeu o direito de algum benefício. Ele poderia escolher uma coisa, vassouras novas, horários livres para os treinos, criação de um time reserva... O que ele quisesse, se beneficiasse o time.

Depois de uma semana, James apresentou seu pedido.

A criação de um grupo de líderes de torcida para o time.

-/-

**Um capítulo grande de presente para vocês.**

**James e Hipogrifos são orgulhosos, se apegam a poucas pessoas e um pouco vingativos.**

**O capítulo não acabava originalmente assim, eu ainda ia escrever alguma coisa sobre o pedido de James ser rejeitado, mas a preguiça baixou.**

**Mas eu fiquei contente quando eu revisei, sei lá.**


	22. Querubim

Capítulo 22 – Querubim

Fui acordada por uma Lene histericamente animada.

Inapropriadamente agitada para tal hora da manhã, ela pulou na cama e arrancou minhas cobertas, forçando-me a sentar.

Esforçando-me para não voltar a dormir, tentei entender porque ela havia me enfiado um pacote retangular nas mãos.

Vendo que eu não iria abri-lo, ela o pegou, rasgando o embrulho ferozmente, e me devolveu com a mesma delicadeza.

Cerrei os olhos e algumas letras focaram, formando a palavra _Shakespeare _na capa.

Ainda encarava o livro sonolentamente enquanto ouvia Lene tagarelar sobre a importância do presente dela ser o primeiro, e do quando ela era uma boa melhor amiga por ter encontrado aquele livro trouxa.

Eu sentia que estava perdendo alguma coisa...

Arregalei os olhos e de repente eu estava desperta.

Era meu aniversário.

Meu aniversário de 17 anos!

Notei pela primeira vez uma pilha de caixas coloridas ao lado da cama, abraçei Lene e em seguida todas as meninas do dormitório.

Ganhei, em geral, livros de todos os assuntos possíveis.

Menos de Emme, que me dera um par de fofíssimos brincos brancos, uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores de Peter, e Sirius inovou me presenteando com luvas de couro de dragão novinhas.

Em uma nota, ele me explicou que o meu presente era na verdade um presente para James, antes que eu incomodasse seu melhor amigo para saber um bom presente em seu próximo aniversário.

Também um dos mais surpreendentes, Alice me estendeu um frasco, cheio de uma substância gosmenta e púrpura- vibrante.

Ela nos trancou no banheiro e esvaziou aquilo em cima do meu cabelo antes que eu pudesse a impedir.

Fiquei chocada e me preparei para entrar no banho de roupa e tudo, mas ela me segurou forte pelos ombros, me sentou em um banco e colocou uma venda sobre meus olhos.

Senti-a penteando meu cabelo e contando até 50.

Ela retirou a venda, levei minha mão ao cabelo e senti a maciez que eu nunca consegui produzir.

Era meu cabelo, mas não era.

Não havia nenhum resquício de poção alguma, ruivo como sempre, mas agora cacheado.

Eu digo cacheado **mesmo**, e um cacheado lindo.

Alice ajeitou uma presilha amarela na lateral e me desejou Feliz Aniversário, sorridente.

Nem faço ideia de quantas vezes eu a agradeci naquele dia.

Depois de murmúrios de aprovação de todas as garotas, descemos dos dormitórios.

Meu cabelo estava tão hipnotizante, que a Sala Comunal cheia pareceu esquecer de que o combinado era de começar a cantar os Parabéns no momento em que eu descesse as escadas.

Depois das minhas cômicas felicitações atrasadas, fui arrastada até um bolo laranja-avermelhado em cima de uma das mesas.

Disseram que a cor era para combinar com o meu cabelo.

Lene, Sirius e James fingiram ressentimento quando eu cortei os pedaços e ofereci o primeiro para Alice, pelo meu novo cabelo de um dia.

Acabamos com o bolo e descemos para as aulas.

Quisera eu que as comemorações parassem por aí.

Sirius e James me fizeram passar vergonha quando, na aula de Transfiguração, discutiram com McGonagall, gritando que era um absurdo eu receber dever de casa no dia do meu aniversário.

Na hora do almoço, James salpicou minhas roupas, meu cabelo e minha sopa com papelinhos multicoloridos saídos de sua varinha.

James tinha essa louca obsessão por confetes.

Qualquer mera ocasião fora do comum era digna de uma chuva vergonhosamente chamativa.

Meus ovos de Páscoa vinham com esses bônus grudados no chocolate, professores eram bombardeados no Dia do Professor, e armaduras ficavam mais coloridas no aniversário de Hogwarts.

No Dia dos Namorados então.

Antes do jantar, James pediu para falar comigo em particular.

Segui-o em uma caminhada pelos jardins.

Ele me sentou na beira do lago e me entregou uma caixa pequena e quadrada.

- Presente? – perguntei, genuinamente surpresa –

- Achou que eu iria deixar passar?

- Bem, não... Mas você organizou um festa surpresa...

- Uma festa surpresa fracassada – ele acrescentou –

-... E tentou convencer a McGonagall...

- Ah, sim. Qual o melhor presente do que ver Sirius e James levando uma detenção de um professor? – ele deu um sorriso – Abre.

Retirei a tampa e segurei uma pulseira de tecido trançado.

Era simples, e linda.

Ineditamente, o abracei e agradeci.

Ele ficou meio bobão, mas logo voltamos para o castelo.

Bem no final do dia, depois de um banho relaxante e de (infelizmente) lavar a poção do meu cabelo, deitei na minha cama pensando.

Eu definitivamente poderia ter mais aniversários assim.

**-/-**

**Segundo o Potterpédia, querubins são**_**: Pequenos seres alados usados na decoração do dia dos namorados na loja Madame Puddifoot.**_

_**Querubins são criaturas geralmente usadas em ocasiões românticas, como o dia dos namorados. São pequenos, dorados e voam com suas pequenas asas.**_

_**A Casa de Chá de Madame Puddifoot os usou na decoração do Dia dos Namorados. Eles ficavam pairando sobre as mesas jogando confete nos clientes, dando um clima romântico para os casais.**_

**Então, eu fiz a ligação sem noção do James com os confetes.**

**Pra quem quiser ter uma ideia de mais ou menos como eu imaginei a pulseira da Lily, é meio que parecida com essa:**

h t t p : / / w e h e a r t i t . c o m / e n t r y / 1 4 8 2 6 6 0 1 / v i a / m o o r i s h

**É só retirar os espaços.**

**A pulseira não é minha! Nem a foto!**

**PERGUNTAS capciosas que andam me fazendo:**

**1 ) Vai ter algum beijo James/Lily na Fic?**

**Bastantes beijos, eu espero. Não acredito que contei isso.**

**2 ) Vai ter algum capítulo de quando eles começam a sair?**

**Bom, não. Mas vou ter que explicar.**

**Escrevi essa Fic especialmente para ficar naquela fase da Lily "gosto de você, mas finjo que não". Então, beijos, coisas fofas e cenas engraçadas, tudo menos namoro.**

**POR ISSO, tem uma nova história que eu já comecei a escrever, meio parecida meio diferente dessa, que tem namoro, casamento e tudo mais.**

**Então, sei lá. Superem ou esperem pela próxima Fic :/**

**Capítulo meio pobre, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado.**


	23. Narguilés

**Capítulo narrado no Sexto Ano.**

Capítulo 23 – Narguilés

Camisa meio aberta, gravata ao redor do pescoço, cabelo desalinhado e o corpo apoiado casualmente na parede de pedra.

Pode parecer a imagem do trasgo que atende pelo nome de James Potter, mas o projeto de ser humano encostado na parede do corredor era apenas uma copia.

Tinha os cabelos louros, não usava óculos e a gravata era listrada em azul e bronze, sustentava um sorriso de lado maroto, mas obviamente forçado.

Ridicularmente, a fama dos Marotos chegara a tal ponto que sósias falsificadas do Potter e Black perambulavam pelo castelo.

Justo no dia em que eu havia acordado mais cedo do que o normal para tentar desfrutar de um café-da-manhã calmo, milhares de Potters atravessavam meu caminho.

Potter era a última pessoa em quem eu queria pensar.

É a última pessoa que eu desejo lembrar qualquer dia do ano, mas aquela manhã especialmente.

Aparentemente, testar os limites da minha paciência virou o hobbie preferido do garoto.

Naquela mesma semana, no dia anterior, ele me parou bruscamente no meio de um corredor e cantou uma música horrível que não rimava sobre o quanto meus olhos pareciam duas uvas verdes.

Enquanto eu gritava para ele me deixar em paz e tentava soltar minha mão presa entre as deles, ele simplesmente levou-a até seus lábios e me perguntou se todos os nossos beijos iriam ser roubados.

_Nossos beijos_!

Ele acredita mesmo que algum dia eu vou beijá-lo?

Só fui dormir naquele dia depois de ter a certeza de que qualquer resquício dos lábios do Maroto tinha saído da minha mão, o que me custou uma camada de pele e muito sabonete.

Eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro enjoativo de "Abóbora refrescante da Tia Katie" vindo das minhas mãos enquanto eu mordia minha torrada com geléia.

Desconfio que Potter só exista para tornar minha vida infeliz.

Me afastei da mesa da Grifinória tentando pensar positivo, e agradecendo por ao menos não ter dado de cara com o verdadeiro Potter.

Como sempre, eu estava errada.

Saindo do Salão Principal, ele vinha seguindo o caminho contrário com um sorriso muito suspeito.

Quando eu vi, já era tarde demais.

Uma maldita plantinha verde pendia na parte de cima do batente das grandes portas de madeira que davam acesso aos corredores.

Perto do Natal todos começavam a andar pelo castelo observando o teto, pois sempre têm alguém que sai pendurando viscos (ou visgos) de Natal em todo lugar.

Nada contra quem gosta de plantas, os viscos são festivos e combinam com a época, mas eu tenho bastante coisa contra quem gosta de pegadinhas de mau-gosto.

As inocentes decorações são enfeitiçadas para que, toda vez que duas pessoas passassem por perto, elas seriam obrigadas a se beijarem.

Então no instante seguinte meus pés pareciam ter criado vida própria e deslizaram até Potter, seu braço se encaixou na minha cintura e nossos lábios se atraíram magneticamente.

E se tocaram.

Eu fiquei estática.

- Acho que me enganei, nem todos foram roubados. – ele disse com o seu sorriso crescente –

Então eu fiz o que estava acostumada, lhe dei um tapa e saí correndo.

Entrei no primeiro banheiro que vi e abri a torneira no máximo.

Parei e me olhei no espelho.

Vi meu reflexo tocar os lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

_O que eu estava fazendo?_

Coloquei a cabeça de baixo da corrente de água e esfreguei bem a boca com sabão, até engolindo um pouco.

Eu achava que sabonetes não tinham gosto de nada, mas pelo menos os de erva-doce têm gosto de remédio.

É, erva amarga, não erva-doce.

Infelizmente, o destino me fez entrar no banheiro da Murta-que-Geme.

Ela me viu quase comendo sabão e se sentiu apiedada.

- Eles jogaram Bosta de Dragão em você também?

Parei de lavar minha boca e olhei-a com nojo.

- Ighh, não.

- Se você fosse um fantasma que mora no banheiro tenha certeza que iriam te acertar com algumas. – ela me deu as costas dramaticamente ofendida e atravessou a parede para fora do banheiro –

- Ótimo, eu beijo James Potter e a Murta-que-Geme já está sentindo pena de mim.

-/-

"**Narguilés são seres que são encontrados principalmente em viscos, segundo comentário de Luna Lovegood no quinto ano do protagonista em Hogwarts, feito a Harry no dia de Natal."**

**Potterpédia.**

**Não existe desculpa no mundo que faça vocês me perdoarem por ter atrasado tanto, mas se vocês quiserem esquecer a raiva que vocês sentem por mim... Isso pode ajudar.**

**Eu lambi sabão pra escrever a parte da Lily lavando a boca.**

**Não faço a mínima ideia do em barra, mas não experimentem sabão líquido. Principalmente o de erva-doce, e eu também não confio muito naqueles que dizem aromatheraphy e outras budegas, apesar de nunca ter provado.**

**Então chega de sofrimento né? Já tive punições o suficiente coma história do sabonete.**

**E eu fiz esse capítulo inteiro em um dia, isso tem que valer alguma coisa. Aliás, obrigada à Maria Clara, porque se não fosse ela eu só teria escrito alguma coisa mês que vem.**

**E eu não tive tempo de receber nenhuma crítica sobre o capítulo antes de postar e tô muito insegura, então por favor sejam bonzinhos e me digam o que acharam ok? Nem que seja um lixo.**

**Me disseram que a foto da pulseira da Lily no capítulo passado não abria então próximo capítulo eu tento de novo.**

**E capítulo que vem também tem respostas as reviews.**


	24. Minipufe

Capítulo 24 – Mini-pufe

Quando escorreguei para o lugar, ao lado de Lene, na mesa da Grifinória de manhã, quase fui morta.

Colocando o drama de lado, eu apenas tive que desviar de uma jarra grande, pesada e fumegante.

Lancei um olhar indignado para Lene, por ela ter quase me assassinado àquela hora da manhã.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei –

- Eu que pergunto, o que é isso?

Ela pôs a jarra na mesa. O líquido escuro que soltava fumaça respingou na minha mão.

Resmunguei acariciando minha mão.

- Você não me respondeu. – Lene teimosa como sempre –

Puxei a jarra para perto e respirei fundo o vapor quente.

- Comida trouxa em Hogwarts? – estava surpresa –

- Isso eu já tinha deduzido. O que é?

- Café.

- Caafé... – Lene falou lentamente, experimentando falar a palavra nova. – É um nome legal, você gosta?

- Odeio.

- Então porque você ficou animada?

- Bem, é alguma coisa no mundo mágico que eu sei o que é, e você não. É bom variar as situações.

Lene despejou um pouco em um copo.

- Bom dia garotas. – ouvi a voz de Sirius –

O quarteto maravilha tinha chegado.

- Do que as moças estavam conversando? – ele perguntou –

- Não é tão ruim, Lily. – Lene disse após provar do copo –

- Eu nunca disse que era ruim, apenas que é ruim para mim. – dei uma última garfada nos ovos mexidos enquanto me levantava – Vou passar na biblioteca antes das aulas.

- Temos tempo o bastante. – Sirius disse cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça –

- Talvez para você que gosta de chegar atrasado a todas as aulas, geralmente 5 minutos antes de elas acabarem. – falei rabugenta –

- É um plano brilhante! Quando eu chego 5 minutos antes das aulas acabarem, eu não tenho que ouvir explicações longas e chatas, Slughorn não pode me dar zero na minha poção porque, convenhamos, eu não tive tempo o suficiente para concluí-la eeee eu fico sabendo qual é o dever para casa.

- Você não faz dever de casa, Sirius. – Lene apontou inteligentemente –

- Mas se eu fizesse, eu saberia qual é. – ele explicou com gestos largos –

Revirei os olhos e passei as pernas por cima do banco para sair.

- Eu vou com v... – James foi interrompido e impedido de se levantar por Remus –

- Você vai ficar aqui e comer direito. – Remus disse calmamente, mas firme.

Desisti de comentar o quanto paternal Remus parecia dando ordens, mas ri baixinho quando saí do Salão Principal.

Me demorei bastante entre as prateleiras da biblioteca, mas achei o livro avançado de Poções.

Segui meu caminho às masmorras com o livro entre muitos outros na bolsa.

Em frente as portas de madeira da sala de Poções, os Marotos e Lene esperavam impacientes, especialmente James.

Este batia um pé no chão, assobiava e brincava com os dedos atrás das costas, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Lily! – ele gritou quando me viu – Vamos dançar?

Não esperou por uma resposta, me puxou pela cintura e deu início a uma série de giros.

Fui arrastada por toda a extensão do corredor em algum tipo de valsa acelerada.

James me soltou, apenas para continuar a dança com Lene.

- O que ele tem? – perguntei segurando a cabeça entre as mãos por causa da tonteira –

- Não sabemos, de repente ele ficou todo hiperativo enquanto comíamos. – Remus explicou –

Observei-o enquanto Lene se esforçava para seguir o seu ritmo maluco.

- Ah não, quem deixou o James tomar café? – perguntei –

Lene se apoiava na parede e James a puxava pela mão, tentando convencê-la a voltar a dançar.

Toquei seu ombro para chamar sua atenção e perguntei:

- Quantos copos de café você tomou, James?

- Aquela coisa marrom? O nome é café? Eu não sabia! Café café café café. É um nome legal! E é gostoso! Eu poderia tomar outra dúzia nesse exato minuto. Você tem café aí com você? Acho que eu vou buscar um pouco mais.

Ele falou mais rápido do que eu acredito que é fisicamente possível, e já tinha disparado para final do corredor quando eu processei alguma coisa.

Sirius e Remus imediatamente foram atrás dele, e o trouxeram de volta, cada um segurando um braço.

- Como o curamos? – Sirius perguntou –

Todos olharam para mim.

- Bem, não é como se fosse uma doença... Vai passar.

- Eu já disse que estou bem! – James tentava nos fazer ouvi-lo –

- E quanto tempo isso demora? – Sirius falou novamente, visivelmente com problemas para segurar James no lugar –

- Não sei, mas acho que se ele gastar a energia extra, vai ficar cansado mais rápido.

Depois de todos concordarem com o plano, cada um teve seu "turno" para cansar James.

Remus perdeu miseravelmente na corrida, Sirius teve que dar uma volta no lago e o hiperativo achou todos no pique-esconde.

Como recompensa por nossos esforços, no final James já não tinha mais tanto fôlego.

E sem avisar, despencou nos braços de Sirius.

- Ele morreu? – Lene perguntou horrorizada com a ideia de ser testemunha de um assassinato –

- Cafeína não é energia han... Consistente. – tentei explicar –

- Isso quer dizer...

- Que o seu corpo tem a impressão de ter energia em excesso, mas não é bem assim. – Remus explicou para Sirius –

- Então ele desmaiou... De cansaço? – Lene perguntou –

- Que veado. E ele ainda conseguiu me enganar dizendo que era forte para bebida. Vou ter que começar a chama-lo de Princesa da Cafeína. – Sirius fez seus delicados comentários –

- Da próxima vez então nós vamos entupir _você _de café e ver se você não desmaia. – falei mal-humorada –

- Protegendo o namorado, Dama da Nerdice? – ele sorriu malicioso para mim –

- Apenas salvando o mundo dos seus apelidos ruins. – rebati –

- Dama da Nerdice, Coisinha, Lilyzinha e Cenourinha definem muito bem você. – ele argumentou –

Deixamos Sirius falando sozinho e carregamos James até a Sala Comunal.

- O que fazemos com ele? – Lene perguntou quando chegamos –

Ela perguntou de um jeito estranho, como se ela estivesse escolhendo um lugar qualquer para enterrar um corpo.

Medo.

- Acho que levar para o dormitório. – Sirius deu os ombros –

- Ele vai perder as aulas! – eu falei antes de me controlar –

- Ele vai acabar me agradecendo por perder mais duas horas intermináveis do Binns falando sobre aqueles elfos terroristas.

- Eles não eram terroristas, Sirius, eram uma pequena parcela de sua raça que finalmente tentaram lutar pelos seus direitos. – respondo de cara fechada –

- Três elfos invadindo o Ministério com cuecas na cabeça, eram malucos.

- As roupas representavam a liberdade que conquistariam se libertando de seus senhores! – falei com raiva –

- Nem ouse tentar me confundir Cenourinha, eu vi a foto no livro de história com os meus próprios olhos! – Sirius tapou as orelhas com as mãos e começou a cantarolar como uma criança mimada –

- Que revelação, o Sirius um dia já abriu algum livro da escola! – Lene riu –

Ninguém percebeu que James tinha acordado até que ele resolveu se levantar.

- Nunca mais me deixem tomar aquilo de novo.

Ele disse, mas experimentou todos os tipos de cappuccino possíveis quando o levamos para conhecer a Londres trouxa.

**-/-**

**Odiei esse final, mas eu tinha que postar alguma coisa antes de viajar.**

**Bem, obrigado por esperarem.**

**Não tive tempo de fazer nenhum tipo de revisão ent****ão desculpa qualquer coisa.**

**Mini-pufes são aqueles bichinhos fofinhos e ****agitados****. É.**

**Eu acabei de postar uma One-Shot chamada Bad Day. É U/A, mas é fofinha.**

**Feliz Natal, Ano Novo e tudo mais.**


	25. Esfinge

Capítulo 25 – Esfinge

- Pontas, me passa o suco de abóbora? - Remus perguntou -

- Você poderá saciar sua sede, caro Aluado, assim que responder a uma pequena charada! - James respondeu em sua melhor imitação de apresentador de programa de auditório -

Os alunos da Grifinória sentados a um raio de 5 metros na mesa do Salão Principal soltaram gemidos de angustia, eu revirei os olhos e Lene parecia com vontade de se afundar na tigela do purê de batata.

Lá vamos nós novamente.

- Um dos trigêmeos deixou pegadas de terra na cozinha. - James continuou - Uma vez que os três usam o mesmo número de sapato, os pais não sabem quem deve limpar o chão.

"Não fui eu" - Diz Sarah.

"Foi o Hugo" - Diz Marta.

"Marta está a mentir"- Diz Hugo.

- Apenas um dos irmãos diz a verdade. De quem são as pegadas?

- Ninguém se importa James. - Disse Sirius com o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos - Dê Veritaserum aos moleques, o suco ao Aluado e fim do problema.

- As pegadas são de Sarah. - Remus responde num tom cansado - Hugo diz a verdade e as duas irmãs mentem.

- E seu prêmio é... Essa deliciosa jarra de suco! - James estava todo sorridente -

Fazia exatamente uma semana que ele estava daquele jeito.

Se houvesse uma ocasião para algum tipo de enigma, nada o impedia.

Sirius havia me contado que, naquele dia de manhã, James lhe barrou a entrada do banheiro e perguntou como se chama um parente que é cunhado do irmão de sua mãe.

Além de ter a insensibilidade de fazer uma coisa dessas quando se acaba de acordar, não aceitou a resposta "Um Black idiota como os outros".

Então Remus foi forçado a dizer a senha do Banheiro dos Monitores para Sirius poder tomar banho.

Os professores não escaparam.

Slughorn não deve ter boas recordações de quando James disse que era incapacitado a dar aulas porque não conseguiu responder quantos montes de feno haviam sobrado no final.

Após uma semana, decidimos que havia passado dos limites.

Quando James voltou de uma visita à biblioteca, encontrou Lene, eu e o resto dos Marotos esperando por ele no Salão Comunal.

Todos nós estávamos sentados nas poltronas comportadamente, o que o assustou imediatamente.

- O que aconteceu? - ele falava lentamente como estivesse preparado para fugir qualquer momento -

- James, queremos conversar. - Remus falou calmamente -

Ele sentou em uma poltrona a frente de todos, olhando cada um demoradamente no rosto.

- Sim?

- Tem que parar com isso, cara. - Sirius disse -

- Isso o que? - ele parecia sinceramente confuso -

- Os desafios! - Lene disse exasperada -

Ficamos todos em silêncio enquanto James pensava.

- Eu paro com os desafios...

Todos suspiraram aliviados e comemoram.

- Se responderem á minha última charada.

O alívio foi substituído pelos gemidos e eu podia jurar que Peter estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Em um novo mundo, as cores que conhecemos são diferentes. - James começou - Nele, a NEVE é vermelha, a RELVA é preta, o CÉU é castanho, o SANGUE é branco e a FULIGEM é verde. Assim, qual a cor da LAMA?

- E como é que deveríamos adivinhar a cor da lama em um mundo que você acabou de inventar! - Lene falou por entre os dedos das mãos que tampavam seu rosto -

- Se eu contar não vai ser mais um desafio.

Por um segundo, meu corpo já estava todo preparado para saltar do meu lugar e apertar as mãos ao redor do pescoço de James.

E apesar de não ter o enforcado, eu salvei o dia.

- Se o céu é castanho, então a lama se torna azul.

James balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Ele me abraçou e disse "Essa é a minha ruiva".

Mas a alegria na sala parecia tanta que, depois de James, nem sei mais quem eu abraçei.

**-/-**

**Harry foi obrigado a responder ao enigma de uma Esfinge durante o Cálice de Fogo, na última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo.**

**Todos os desafios vieram diretamente do Google e o cunhado do irmão de sua mãe é o seu pai.**

**Nem adianta mais eu tentar me desculpar né?**

**Mas por outro lado, acho que vou postar umas fics que eu prometi há muito tempo...**

**E OBRIGADA PELAS MAIS DE 100 REVIEWS!**


End file.
